


【tsgk】感观世界2

by OTFlower



Category: fankun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTFlower/pseuds/OTFlower
Summary: 🍭 霸总*高岭之花🍭 酷爱洒狗血，三观正常悄悄写文，女孩你很善良请别搞我🍭 切勿联系实际，反对上升蒸煮





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 🍭 霸总*高岭之花
> 
> 🍭 酷爱洒狗血，三观正常悄悄写文，女孩你很善良请别搞我
> 
> 🍭 切勿联系实际，反对上升蒸煮

引

在青白无光的天空下，灰色的雪片滚滚落下，他迎着风暴，不断的向上攀登，想要翻过这座山，去看看另一边的风景。顶峰似乎近在咫尺，却无论如何都难以企及。

他被困在了这条名为突破的道上。

也许应该停下来回头看看来时的路，可前进的步伐却无法停止。两旁堆满断翅的雀鸟，它们奄奄一息，啾啾哀鸣，那是为自由付出的代价，还是执着于梦想的不自量力？

他被雪迷了眼，看不清楚。

顶峰会有人在等他吗？

还是依然只有那个，等待下一段孤独旅程开启的自己？

他突然觉得后悔，如果这一切都只是一场噩梦，该有多好。

一

蔡徐坤猛地睁开眼睛，黑暗中卧房内的物件都带着模糊的颗粒感，窗前只覆着一层薄薄的米色绸制帘，褶皱处反射着城市夜晚特有冷色调光泽。床头柜上的电子钟在跳过整点的刹那亮了一瞬，他本能地跟着眨了眼，意识到自己的入睡时间不过两个小时。

环在他腰间的手臂紧了紧，有些微凉的后背与温暖的胸膛无间地贴合，突然的暖意令他不禁打了个寒颤，来自身后的拥抱更加用力，男人柔软的唇贴着他的后颈，炙热的呼吸和被扰醒后特有的沙哑嗓音压着皮肤侵入骨骼。

“怎么了？”

他心跳蓦地加快，是本能的警觉反应。也许自己还不太适宜这样亲密的爱情关系，需要努力克服和适应。

“做了噩梦。”他老实地回答，声音充满疲惫而脆弱的绵哑。

噩梦似乎是成名在望的代价，他离金字塔的塔尖越近，噩梦便越来越舍不得他，断断续续的睡眠状态是从他的第一轮巡演时期开始，原本以为和吴亦凡在一起之后，这样的现象会有所缓解，但事实证明，爱人的温暖也许并不是包治百病的灵药。

不过激烈且热情的床上运动确确实实有助于睡眠，起码吴亦凡在的时候，他不必再去恐惧入睡这件事——毕竟大多数情况下他都是昏睡过去的。

“为什么呢？你在怕什么呢？”频繁的问句伴随着细碎的吻春雨一般落下，凌晨两点，对于一个多礼拜不曾见面的恋人，仍是生龙活虎地时刻。蔡徐坤有些应接不暇，他经历了十几个小时的长途飞行，落地就被经纪人打包送回了公寓，虽然在飞机上已经很有觉悟地一直在补眠，但如此频繁的索求仍让他感到吃不消。

他拉开恋人的手臂，艰难地翻过身，面带恳求地提议：“明天还有一个行程，之后我有两天假期呢...唔...”

恳求的神色被黑暗模糊成了惑人心神的楚楚可怜，只换回一个湿热坚定的吻。

他的提议也并不是全然被无视，在被进入的前夕，吴亦凡好似给了他天大的怜悯一般吐出一句：

“今晚只在床上做。”

他如同往常一样，柔软的身体被摆放成令人满意的角度，带着一点羞涩与不甘的神情，痛苦又欢愉的低吟...

仿佛一件为吴亦凡量身定做的限量版充气娃娃。

蔡徐坤被这个在迷迷糊糊突然冒出的想法惊到了，它虽然只是一闪而过，却带给他足以填满整个心灵的恐惧。

他急忙抱紧恋人的脖子，这被吴亦凡误会成了他久违的主动，勾着他的腰将他抱起来放在自己腿上：“你要这么玩，可不是一个小时的事儿了。”

吴亦凡没能履行他的承诺，在天快亮的时候，从浴室出来的两人终于在床上相拥而眠。

被温暖的体温包围的瞬间，蔡徐坤忍不住颤抖，好不容易一被他小心翼翼填满的内心，又开始被空虚一点点侵占。

他很疲惫，却睡意全无，只想躲起来抽一支烟。

可吴亦凡不许他抽烟，他们的恋爱关系更像是吴亦凡无边控制欲的一种借口，偶尔会让蔡徐坤感到喘不过气，想要逃走。

可我是爱他的，他也是爱我的。

他这样安慰自己，却越发觉得茫然。

醒来的时候，天色大白。他撑起上半身，被子滑落，裸露在空气中的皮肤一点也没有感觉到冷，恒温器上显示的数字适宜，角落里的加湿器安静地冒着氤氲的水汽。

蔡徐坤感到有些迷惑，设定好的闹钟没有响，手机里也没有经纪人的来电记录，可他的工作计划里明确写着，今天有一个品牌代言的试镜。

“啊，昨天忘了告诉你，那个品牌代言已经敲定下来了。”经纪人在电话的另一头轻描淡写，“你最近太忙了，正好多休息一天嘛，等后天我再联系你啊。”

挂掉电话，突如其来的好消息并没有让蔡徐坤有多开心，他压根没想要这个代言的机会，是吴亦凡劝他不能只做音乐不要曝光，暗示要他去参加试镜，恐怕这所谓的试镜，也不过是为了照顾他自尊心的幌子，实际上早已是板上钉钉。

这样天上掉馅饼的好事，换个人恐怕早高兴地要蹦上天。蔡徐坤也觉得自己是在矫情，可他依然开心不起来。

他不知道在成为恋人之后，仍凭借对方去获取一些资源，是不是一件正常的事，如果是，那么自己又能给对方什么？

他早早学会了使用筹码的规则，没办法心安理得地接受别人的免费馈赠，只是这样的交换，还算是爱情么？

简单的洗漱完，走下楼，巨大的落地窗折射出午后充足温暖的阳光，蔡徐坤站在阴影下，脚边是一条光与影鲜明的分界线，而他驻足在那里，一时间不知道该何去何从。

餐桌上放着一只保温盒，里面大概放着鱼粥之类的稠糊食物，他看到后只觉得腰又在隐隐泛酸，于是选择忽视，径自走进楼梯对面的作曲室——自从鞋柜的抽屉被吴亦凡侦破后，他就把烟悄悄藏在作曲室门后面的柜子里。

他自然舍不得在作曲室里抽烟，大多数时候都躲在卫生间里，打开抽风机，这样吴亦凡回来也不会察觉。

背靠着冰冷的瓷砖墙，看着镜子里的烟雾缭绕，他也会思考，这样的生活到底是不是他想要的。最终结果无非是他掐灭了烟，在垃圾桶的烟灰上覆盖一层又一层的卫生纸。

他告诉自己这就是爱情，他离不开他。

就像那碗鱼粥，他可以不喝，但想要一直放在桌上。

邮箱里还存着几份独立音乐人的Demo，是下一张专辑的备选，原本打算粗略听一下再去吃饭，不料突然来了灵感，就直接导入音轨混了一下，几个小时过去，从作曲室出来的时候，天都黑了。

餐盒内只有凉粥，手机里是一条吴亦凡一个小时前的信息。

【今晚有应酬，回去晚，你早点休息。】

“呼...”蔡徐坤不自知地，长出一口气。

他回复道：好的。

想补充一句“少喝点酒”，怕对方觉得自己啰嗦，于是只加一句“等你回来。”

【不用等我，你早点休息。】吴亦凡回复的很快。

蔡徐坤觉得自己有点傻，人家都说了要他“早点休息”，他为什么还要回“等你回来”呢？

于是又只好回复相同的一句：好的。

自己好像真的很不会聊天，随随便便几句，就能把天聊死了。

他有些苦闷，却也不知道该向谁倾诉。只好缩在沙发里捧着手机，搜索翻看一些情感指导和心灵鸡汤。结果大多数都只是在间接秀恩爱，他认真地读着那些甜蜜的文字，只觉得那自己有点遥远。

也可能是因为他们都是初恋的缘故吧...

可我也是初恋啊。

蔡徐坤转念一想，又觉得羞耻，在他和吴亦凡之间，安上“初恋”这样的字眼，好像很不合适。

他不知道问题出在哪里。

和同龄人相比，他的少年阶段出奇的短暂，他过早地进入了成年人的世界，却没有足够的能力，去驾驭成年人的爱情。

蔡徐坤躺在沙发上，有些昏昏欲睡。在彻底失去意识之前，迷迷糊糊间，他在手机屏幕里隐约看到一句话：

爱情会让前往未知世界的路上生出许多旁枝，而人们永远不会知道，哪一条才是正答。


	2. Chapter 2

午夜初临，早春料峭的寒气带着南方特有的潮湿，粘在毛呢大衣上，加重了晚归的步伐。皮鞋跟踩着黑白相间的大理石板，安静的楼道内回荡着清脆的敲击声，棕色实木大门上的秘密锁随着手指的移动奏出单调的电子音，这一系列的动静都没能吵醒缩在沙发上沉沉入睡的青年。

吴亦凡走进门，只有玄关处亮着一只暗橙色的吊灯，接着微弱的光源，能看到他的小水蜜桃正面朝里躺着，线条流畅的背部像是一面弧形的玻璃，因为弓着身的缘故，黑色睡衣的下摆翻起，露出一段皮肉剔透的窄腰。

他脱下外套悄然靠近，逐渐看清青年交叠的双腿，裤管中伸出的纤细脚踝，圆润充满肉感的脚趾...像一座精致的雕塑，美好到有些失真。

这样微微缩着的睡姿让他整个人被引入怜爱的氛围包围着，吴亦凡想去拥抱，却又怕自己身上的寒气激醒了他，犹豫再三，只将温暖的掌心轻轻覆在他上臂。

蔡徐坤的身体微微抖了一下，相比噪音，来自他人的触碰似乎更容易让他惊醒，他半眯着眼缓缓转过头，脸颊上还带着薄薄一层红晕，揉了揉眼睛，又支撑不住地闭上，咂着嘴巴迷迷糊糊地问：“你回来啦？好晚了吧...”

吴亦凡揉了揉他炸成一团的姜黄色的头发，手指将打结的部分温柔地拨开：“怎么不回床上睡？这样要感冒的。”

“要的要的。”蔡徐坤脑子不太清醒，回答地有些颠倒：“要去的...然后好困，就睡着了...“

玄关的吊灯刺地他皱起了眉，双手捂着脸又向内翻过去。吴亦凡失笑，他这幅小孩子的模样哪怕是做为枕边人的自己，也很少能得见，特别想圈到怀里好好揉一揉，却怕扰的他真正醒了，又变成僵着身子一脸不乐意的老样子。

他解了袖扣，将人小心地横抱起来，果不其然，没走两步，蔡徐坤全身的肌肉便都紧绷起来，他紧闭着眼，长长的睫毛微微的颤抖，轻轻的呼吸着，想让自己放松一点，结果却适得其反。

吴亦凡配合着他拙劣的演技，假装并未察觉般的将人抱上楼，放在床上盖好被子，轻不可闻地叹了口气。

他做得到表面波澜不惊，可不代表内心也平静着。

在一起两个多月，他们不像是真正的恋人，他恨不得将所有能做到的好都给蔡徐坤，也能感觉到对方也在努力做到这一点。

唯一的差别，是他发于本心，而蔡徐坤，更像是在完成一项任务，进行一段艰难的自我说服。

有时候哪怕他们紧紧相拥，却仍能感觉到他的心在坚定地推拒着自己。他不知道他在抗拒什么...或者说，在害怕什么。

时间已晚，简单的淋浴结束，擦着头发走出浴室，意外地发现蔡徐坤还没睡，他靠着床头的软枕，仰头微侧着脸发呆。听到浴室门开的声音，循声望来，静静地不说话，桃花样的眉眼和唇，神色温和又冷淡。

吴亦凡走过去，盘腿坐在床上，胳膊顺着黑色的丝绸睡衣像蛇一样灵巧的穿过腰身，将人环抱：“明天我没事在家 ，有没有什么想做的？”

蔡徐坤乖巧的偏头，让恋人将下巴埋在自己的颈窝，脑中一片空白：“我...都可以啊。”

“你说说看。”两个人身份的限制，让他们能一起做的事寥寥可数，刚在一起的时候，也会去约个午夜电影，冬日夜游什么的，只是再普通的约会，对他们来说也是极易被打扰的。自己派人压下偷拍新闻的事被蔡徐坤知道后，他就不怎么愿意一同出门了。

他说若想人不知，除非己莫为。

这话是在说外出约会，但听在吴亦凡耳朵里，多少让他心中有些不是滋味。

蔡徐坤依然在思考，他侧着头，脖颈处跳动着茉莉香味的热气，勾引着吴亦凡想低头狠狠咬一口。

“其实我...比较想在家写歌。”他突然答道，又急忙补充：“但也不是必须要明天做，如果你有别的安排...”

“没事，我在家陪你。”吴亦凡松开手，转身关掉了床头的台灯，“早点休息吧。”

他翻身躺下，黑暗中身后的人像一只猫咪一样黏上来，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的背。他在等他开口，哪怕是一句僵硬的撒娇，可整整一夜，蔡徐坤什么都没有说。

就着这样的姿势，他们一同睡到日上三竿，好好的假期就这样过了一半，倒也不觉得可惜。阳光不甚充足，大风刮蹭着窗户呜呜作响，大概下午会有降雨。

又赖床了半小时，直到窗上粘了雨滴，两人才懒洋洋的爬起来，一起洗漱换衣，一起下楼系上围裙准备早午餐。

说是一起，主要是吴亦凡在做。蔡徐坤咬着勺子坐在台面上，含糊地督促吴亦凡在牛排上多刷一层酱汁。吴亦凡停下手，告诉他多刷一层会太咸，蔡徐坤皱着眉摇头，发出模糊的反对声音：“嗯，不会，你刷吧，多刷一点好吃呢。”

说话间，天空劈下一道白晃晃的闪，蔡徐坤被吓了一跳，在闷炸开的雷声中，室外光线更加黯淡，明亮的白炽灯下，同一空间的两个人，还有刚刚的对话，都让他有一瞬的不实感。

“这样够了么？”吴亦凡笑着问他。

蔡徐坤眨眨眼，怔怔地吐出两个字：“不够。”

“怎么了？” 吴亦凡看出他的不对劲，放下手上的活，靠近他认真地问。蔡徐坤垂首不答，半晌才小声道：“对不起，我可能因为...就是突然被吓到了。”

吴亦凡只好将他抱紧，他大概猜到了原因，却也不好言明：“没事的，我不是在这里么。”

“嗯，好。”蔡徐坤抬起头，故作轻松地笑：“你怎么不继续做饭啊？我还饿着呢。”

午饭的准备继续，蔡徐坤小声的哼着歌，看着吴亦凡认真地捣鼓那些食材，越发觉得自己刚刚的抉择是对的。有时候善意的谎言和回避也许是情侣之间必备的调和品，那场已经成为过去式的大雨虽然在他心中留有痕迹，但实在不必拿出来压在两个人的关系之上。

况且他已经不是当时那个被扔在雨里的蔡徐坤，他应该变得足够强大，强大到可以一笑而过。

只是，那些可怕的片段仍会浮现在脑海中，拉扯着他的笑容，使它不够完美。

他望着窗外昏暗阴沉的天，心情再次变得有些忧郁。


	3. Chapter 3

在闹钟响起之前醒来，是人的一种本能，虽然不是每个人都有这样的经历，但在特别的计划与牵挂的人或事存在时，发生的概率会提高许多——比如久违的合作拍摄，和刚完成了海外公差正在倒时差的恋人。

蔡徐坤睁开眼，潜意识地觉得自己睡过头了，急忙在手边一阵摩挲，抓到手机，钻进被窝里摁下锁屏键：离闹钟设定的时间还有二十分钟。

屏幕的亮光刺激着他眯起眼睛，把尚未响过的闹钟关掉，他轻手轻脚的爬下床，借着窗帘缝隙射进的冷调光线换衣服，黑色的丝绸睡衣只要解开纽扣，就会顺着肩膀滑下去，他还没来的及拿到打底穿的卫衣，听到身后慵懒沙哑的一声问候。

“早啊。”

“你怎么醒了？”蔡徐坤转身钻进被子里，小声问道。

已经变凉的皮肤贴上唯一的热源，亲密的接触让两个人都有一瞬间奇异的舒适感，吴亦凡懒洋洋地轻哼一声，用下巴压着对方的头顶：”太不像话了，这么早的行程，谁给你安排的？“

蔡徐坤在心里腹诽，要不是吴亦凡的直接施压，工作室怎么会给他接什么广告代言？关于做音乐和转型，是他本就计划好的事，每一个劝他为时尚早的人的话他都可以不听，但吴亦凡越过询问直接帮他做好的决定，他还是不能反抗。

恋人的话，是可以这样的么？

没有人能回答这个令他困惑，又郁闷的问题。

思及此处，他有些介怀，想要挣脱开腰间的桎梏，默默拉开两人的距离，却被对方猛的压在身下，附赠缠绵的嗫唇，和耳边令人脸红心跳的情话。

“别闹了...”蔡徐坤觉得耳朵都变热了，感叹果然是年纪越大脸皮越厚，什么都敢说出口。

工作室的车在地下车库等了他很久，明明比闹钟时间早起，最后磨磨蹭蹭反而迟到了半个多小时。

经纪人看到他红扑扑的脸，大概是因为习以为常也没多问，只说拍摄剧本有改动，让他一会check一下。

年初他换了经纪人，是个小个子的女生，大家都管她叫小诺。比起前一个经济人虽然资历有些欠缺，但是因为带过同公司的摇滚乐队，音乐制作方面的人脉多，也很少管他。

蔡徐坤蛮喜欢这种工作状态，他想专心做音乐，工作室便帮他推了大部分的综艺和影视邀约，要不是吴亦凡总是时不时心血来潮给他硬塞两个通告，他甚至可以一个礼拜呆在作曲室里不出门。

不过这样的团队也有弊端，比如说在和其他媒体与品牌的接洽上，远不如之前专业。他很快在新的剧本里发现了问题，探身指着屏幕问：”姐姐，这个部分也是我出镜的么？“

“嗯？什么地方？”经纪人翻看着手机。

“新加的，化妆品试用这个部分。”蔡徐坤在pad上放大给她看：“这里，要我自己用产品么么？”

“应该...是吧？涂两下口红就行吧。”经纪人放下手机，没明白他介意的点在哪里：“怎么？”

蔡徐坤抿了抿唇，尽力保持自己的语气足够平和：“姐姐...我，我是男生啊，在广告里涂口红...会有点奇怪吧？这种要求，不能...不能同意呀。”

“会么？”经纪人扶了扶眼镜，眼神困惑：“不会吧？只有几个镜头而已。而且我都答应了...”

“这...”蔡徐坤很是崩溃，之前拍过一个有些中性化的杂质封面，不少风评都在拿他的长相说事，虽然舆论没有往负面发展，但还是令他有些介意。

经纪人看出他有点不高兴，小心翼翼地问：“那...那我要不现在和他们说说，把这段删掉？”

蔡徐坤无语到想翻白眼，他知道这次合作的是大品牌，外包的制作团队也是业内数一数二的，眼看着马上就要到片场，这时候反悔肯定不行。

他也很想说我不要拍，你自己去想办法，但看到经纪人可怜巴巴的神情，也不好说出口，毕竟对方是个女孩子，他不能太过分。

尽管很久没有接过拍摄工作，但本质的敬业精神还在，之前敲定的内容在日落前基本拍摄完毕，移动场地时才吃上这天的第一顿饭。

最后是一场外景，内容是他坐在海边的礁石上，用这个季度主推的一款砖石色的唇膏。

蔡徐坤并不是很理解这里的广告创意，但他还是听从了导演的要求。

在淡粉与橙黄相交的火烧云下，春日的海风吹鼓了透光的白衬衫，临时染黑的头发被风吹扬，一声“action”之后，他垂着眼，在已经涂好唇膏的下唇上，又抹上厚厚一层，一直蜿蜒出嘴角，像一道狭长的伤口。

晃动的特写镜头里，那道伤口随着浅浅的微笑悄然裂开，美丽，却也惊心动魄。


	4. Chapter 4

黑夜舔舐着夕阳死后残存的余血，天边一角黯淡的红被黑色的车窗玻璃滤成紫色，路灯亮起，蔡徐坤将手指摁在玻璃上，一朵朵橙黄从指间略过，像是浅薄的因缘，擦肩后便不再相见。

保姆车上的音响播放着摇滚乐，音量并不很大，蔡徐坤留心听出了是同公司摇滚乐队的新专辑，经纪人坐在副驾驶上，小幅度跟着音乐摇头晃脑。

有一丢丢的介意，他不愿意承认。

他不喜欢自己这些过于细碎的小心思，所以从不会说出口，只是压在心里并不意味会消失。

为什么她从来不在车上放我的歌呢？也许应该开玩笑似的问一下，可又不想让别人觉得，他连这样的小事都会在意。

蔡徐坤只好继续面对窗外那一排路灯，它们是无比忠诚的玩伴，笔直而坚定地伫立在那里，一个倒下便会有另一个补上来，永远不需要担心会消失。

直至他到达目的地。

“今天辛苦了，回去好好休息吧。” 经纪人回过头叮嘱他，“后天还有个品牌内部的活动，注意我的信息哈，地点确定了我发给你、”

“嗯。”他简短的应答，拉开车门跳下车，关门时问：“姐姐，上次说的那个音乐节有消息了么？”

“啊？”经纪人一副没反应过来的样子，想了想才问：“你说下月那个电音音乐节么？你要去啊？和你电影试镜的行程冲突了，我已经推掉了。”

蔡徐坤听了，差点当场发火，他重新钻进车里，关上门，尽量心平气和地问：“姐姐，这个行程是我当时拍板定的，你这样不和我商量就推掉，会不会有点过分？”

经纪人振振有词：“那边只是一个串场嘉宾，另一边是电影男二的试镜，这需要问么？”

“我一点也不想拍什么电影！” 他一时没忍住，语气变得强硬，看到经纪人有些被吓到的神情，无奈地叹气：“算了，总之，那个什么试镜，我本来也不想去，你想办法推掉吧。”

“诶！”经纪人看他拉开车门要走，急忙下车跟上去：“你别耍小孩子脾气好么？电影的资源是...是工作室好不容易给你争取来的，你事情总得分个轻重缓急....”

她话说了一半，突然噤声。

在地下车库昏暗的灯光下，青年好看的五官将阴影描摹地精致，让他整个人的气质变得有些阴郁，经纪人一时间也不怎么敢继续说下去。

空气长时间的凝滞，半晌，蔡徐坤才率先转身，对于刚刚的话题他未置可否，只留下一句：“算了。”

经纪人没再追上去，她猜他再次选择了妥协。

蔡徐坤推开家门，在玄关脱下外套，换了鞋，听到客厅电视里播放着财经新闻，走过去却发现沙发上没有人。

他心下疑惑，转身却被抱了满怀。

吴亦凡低头在他脸蛋上嘬一口：“饿了没？我做了晚饭。”

蔡徐坤从惊吓中缓过来，他神色疲惫，笑的有些勉强：“吓死我了...吃什么呀？”

软绵的问句像羽毛，挠的人心痒痒的。

吴亦凡搂着他往餐厅走：“专业粤菜厨师，不正宗不要钱。”

他们坐在一排，吴亦凡一边给他夹菜一边问：“今天工作还顺利么？”

蔡徐坤撇撇嘴：“还好。”他想了想，鼓起勇气说出真实想法：“就是...他们让我在镜头面前涂口红...我有点介意。”

“为什么啊？”吴亦凡捏捏他的脸颊：“你化妆多漂亮啊，比女人都好看。”

“你...”蔡徐坤放下筷子，最终还是选择平和的反抗：“你不要这样说。”

“好啦，我开玩笑的。”吴亦凡在他碗里添一块糯米排骨：“我们坤坤辛苦了，多吃点肉。”

“我不是，很想再拍这种东西了。”蔡徐坤咬下一口排骨，糯软的口感，肉香和荷叶香的融合，味道还不错。

“唔，怎么说呢，市场对你的需求也包括这些，你不去顺应，总有人去顺应，拒绝的结果就是被取代。”吴亦凡的语气随意：“不能说不拍就不拍嘛，对不对？”

“...嗯。”蔡徐坤继续嚼着那块肉，突然间觉得索然无味。

一顿在开始十分美味的晚餐，吃到最后不知饥饱。蔡徐坤主动承担了清洗碗碟的工作，白色的餐具堆在水池里，水流敲击瓷器的声音极易引人发呆。他心不在焉地用百洁布擦着黏在盘子上的油垢，听到楼上卫生间门关上的声音。

吴亦凡在洗澡。

一个模糊且诡异的念头突然冲进他的脑中，逐渐的具化，令他举着盘子的手有些发抖。

蔡徐坤顺着楼梯走上去，在推开卧室门的时候，解开了衬衫上端的两颗纽扣。

低头站在卫生间门口，他能看到衣料下自己的身体，皮肤是淡淡的，健康的肉粉色，冰凉的指尖可以摸到清晰的锁骨，附着在上的肌肤光滑且柔软。

你化妆多漂亮啊，比女人都好看。

他也许应该去补一点口红。

还在犹豫着，里面的水声停止，吴亦凡穿着浴袍打开门，吓了一跳：“你在干...唔...”

沾着露水的玫瑰花瓣在他唇齿间绽放，细细去嗅，还能闻到深处羞涩的味道。蔡徐坤的手从浴袍的衣襟探入，干燥冰凉的指尖顺着微潮的皮肤游走，一如步伐胆怯却诱人的夜奔少女。

吴亦凡好像一个走在路上，突然被塞一张门票推进剧院的观众，不知前因后果地，面对着一场华丽盛大的演出。

但他很享受，自从恋爱之后，他一直在极力克制着自己的恶趣味。但不可否认，他非常喜欢看蔡徐坤拼命讨好自己的样子。

他大方的交出所有的主动权，观赏着对方满面通红地压抑着屈辱的情绪，不情不愿地像一只落难的天鹅。他再出其不意地好心接手，将他的男孩压在被单的波涛之上，让他如同一只洁白的小船，不由自主地飘荡摇摆。

缠绵悱恻的亲吻，有些黏湿的肌肤相亲，还有小水蜜桃附在他耳边，娇嗔般的请求。

吴亦凡的笑声轻不可闻，在快要睡着的时候，含糊地给出一句回复：“不想拍电影就不拍，你想做什么，就去做咯。”

他感到很满足，相对的，也很空虚。

吴亦凡假寐着，听到蔡徐坤下了床，关上浴室的门，之后是抽风机和淋浴交织的噪音。

他没有听出来，那水声只是水流在拍击着浴缸的内壁。

在一片缭绕的水汽中，蔡徐坤盯着镜面中自己模糊的脸，艳丽且令人厌恶。

他在做一道难解的谜题。

拿肉体去交换爱情，又利用爱情去置换梦想。

他不知道是他的梦想在变质，还是这个世界的规则在变质。


	5. Chapter 5

随着机场出口的自动门的缓缓拉开，属于南方城市特有的潮湿感扑面而来，蔡徐坤下意识地揪了揪面上的口罩，拉低的黑色帽沿遮挡了一些视线，剩下的部分被人潮与镜头填满， 他走过最后一段相对宽敞明亮的路，不远处已经响起了重叠的快门声，和女孩子们不大不小呼唤。

她们给他起了亲昵的称呼，想在短短的几分钟内尽可能地表达更多的爱和关心。起初蔡徐坤还会努力的去分辨和倾听，可随着人越来越多，她们的面孔变得模糊，声音也与噪音混杂，各种香水混合的味道如同阴影将他覆盖，让他恨不得想隔离起每一寸会被空气触碰的肌肤。

他没时间去思考，为什么会发生这样的改变。

他太忙碌，刚下飞机，午饭狼吞虎咽地解决掉， 紧接着购物中心被粉丝里三层外三层包裹的舞台，还等着他去进行两个小时的站台活动。中途的媒体采访主办方对接失误，拖拖拉拉比原计划多耗费了半个小时，团队不得已取消掉了粉丝见面环节，他匆忙坐上保姆车，因为远处卫星城的酒庄内，还有一场品牌方筹办的晚宴。

他的粉丝堵在车库入口，想要和主办方讨个说法，司机从对讲机里听到这个消息，忍不住气的骂街，他的工作是按时把蔡徐坤送到酒庄，如果迟到会被扣工资。

“这些小姑娘怎么这么傻呢？堵着出口又能咋样啊？主办方还能把钱退给她们？”

“Vip没有别的出口么？”经纪人也很着急，“本来已经晚了，不能迟的太离谱啊。”

蔡徐坤闭着眼侧脸避开地下车库的光线，懒懒地插一句：“把钱补给她们。”

“啊？”经纪人难以置信地从副驾驶转过头：“你在说梦话？”

“那些买了席位的，把钱补给她们。”蔡徐坤重复道，“工作室不出的话，我出吧。”

经纪人和司机面面相觑，半晌经纪人才吞吐道：“现在的重点不是这个...”

“她们生气不就是因为，花钱买了可以抽见面环节的名额，但见面环节被取消了么？”蔡徐坤不耐烦地睁开眼：”那我把钱退给她们不就可以了么？“

”那这钱也不该我们出啊...“

”她们是我的粉丝，我不能补偿她们么？“蔡徐坤不想多讨论这件事：”我自己出钱，姐姐你帮我安排一下。“

经纪人虽然满肚子不情愿，但还是帮忙处理了这件事，粉丝很快被疏散，他的车离开时还有些守在门口，等风送去一句”坤坤再见，注意安全。“

蔡徐坤多希望那声音能像春天里的柳絮，在漆黑的车窗上轻巧掠过，别溜进他耳朵，沉进他心里。

它如同一面坚固的城墙，帮他抵挡了风霜雨雪，却也阻隔了日月星辰。

品牌方的晚宴邀请了许多子产品的代言人，在这里遇到朱正廷似乎是意料之外，却也是情理之中。

他穿着一身纯白的西服套装，浅灰色的头发和浅褐色的眼睛，在流光溢彩的水晶灯下有点超凡脱俗的意思。不过在看到蔡徐坤之后，他身上高冷的气质瞬间褪去，眼睛都冒出了光，仿佛立即要跑过来拥抱他。

蔡徐坤意识到朱正廷的意图，下意识地想逃，却还是晚了一步。

”天哪！好久不见啊坤。“朱正廷率先拉住他的胳膊，力气大的吓人，脸上的笑容却是人畜无害，可爱纯真。

”嗯，好久不见。“蔡徐坤生疏地寒暄，他不知道该怎么定义自己和朱正廷的关系，好像没那么疏远，却也没那么亲近。

”本来今天我啊，是要去支持我师弟的演唱会的，但是一想到你也会来，赶紧让我助理把退回去的请柬又讨回来了，好丢人的。”朱正廷的声音有点大，一副咋咋唬唬的样子，却一点也不会让人觉得他失礼，这大概就是长得可爱的好处。

蔡徐坤不自知地语气变得温和：“你急着找我么？什么事？”

“感谢你啊！”朱正廷亲昵地攀上他的肩，声音突然变小：“那个你不想要的角色，公司推我去啦。”

蔡徐坤脸上的笑容微滞，几秒后干巴巴地吐出一句：“哦，挺好。”

想了想他又补充道：“不是我不想要，是行程冲突...总之，恭喜你。”

“哎哟，和我你还绕什么弯子哦，我都听说啦，吴总亲自给你挑的本子，你自己推的。”朱正廷仰头抿一口香槟，充满疑惑的语气以假乱真：“不过你好奇怪啊，我真不懂你是怎么想的。”

“......”蔡徐坤选择缄默，他一时不知道该怎么回答。

“但是好羡慕你啊，还可以选择想做什么，不想做什么，不像我...”朱正廷的情绪突然有些低落，很快又笑起来：“不过拿到这个角色还是很开心，虽然会有一点是你让给我的感觉，可是我...”

“我没你想的那么幸福。”蔡徐坤打断了朱正廷，他并不想继续这个话题。

“哇，你还敢说你不幸福。”朱正廷的反应有些夸张：“你说你哪里不幸福？半年出了四首原创，全都是一流的制作团队，还不用拍综艺和影视剧，哇多少人求的求不来的...”

朱正廷话说半截，看到蔡徐坤脸色不太好，也不敢再说下去，只好小声嘟哝：“你要是还不算幸福，这满场子还有哪个敢说幸福哦...”

侍者适时地送来两杯新的香槟，蔡徐坤拿过自己那杯，一饮而尽：“我去趟洗手间。”

他走出宴会厅，那中被包裹的窒息感才稍稍有所缓解，可内心那些不愿细想的问题，依然如孤魂野鬼一般在他四周挥之不去。

他迫切的需要一支烟。

整个酒庄都被包下，侧门的露台上空无一人，是个合适的场地。

燃烧着的烟丝带来久违的安心，他开始冷静的思考朱正廷的问题：你哪里不幸福？

他想，自己最大的不幸，恐怕就来自于别人眼中的哪份幸福。只因他所拥有的一切，在他人看来，依然是他不配拥有的，所以他们才会觉得，他很幸福。

那些脚踏实地的努力，哪怕只掺杂了一丝侥幸，都会像被病毒侵蚀的细胞，彻底坏死。 

可他不能否认那些病毒的存在，它们在他体内畸形而野蛮的生长，已经成为了无法割除的一部分。

他从口中送出一道笔直的白烟，连带呼吸跟着变得颤抖。

从一开始，他选择的就是一条不归路，前进的步伐到底意味着坚定还是偏执，有时候他自己都有些看不清。

于此同时，梦想也逐渐变成了未知的秘密。

“嘿！” 突然出现的陌生声音将他从混沌的思绪中拉出，蔡徐坤下意识的回头，穿着黑白条纹西装的青年倚着门框望向自己，他推了推细框的金边眼镜，语气随意轻浮：

“哥们儿，借个火呗。”


	6. Chapter 6

蔡徐坤有些愕然，倚着门槛的青年却直径向他走来，笑容里带着狡黠，语气里有自然的熟络：“哥们儿，不会这么小气吧？”

看到青年指间夹着的香烟，蔡徐坤的心跳瞬间抽快一拍，他立即下意识地转身，将手中的烟掐灭在身后的花架里。青年的笑低沉又轻浮：“嘿，我又不是教导主任，你怕什么啦。”

蔡徐坤不打算轻易开口，他回头快速打量了一下这个青年，看他着装正式得体，应该是来参加晚宴的客人，并非什么狗仔。

”哥们儿，你发什么呆呢？借个火呗。” 看来还是个不怎么认识他的圈外人。

蔡徐坤放下戒心，从口袋里拿出打火机，举起点燃。青年叼着烟低头凑近，温暖的呼吸喷在指尖，让皮肤有一刹炙热的错觉，很快香烟的另一端亮起橘红色的火星，伴随着吸入的动作，迅速暗淡下去。

他不打算继续待下去，只祈祷这个年轻人不要太清楚的记住他的脸，免得日后有别的麻烦。

“诶呀你别走啊。”青年叫住他，“你看我忘带火，正好遇到了你，也算有缘，认识一下呗。”

蔡徐坤对这种烟火缘分没多大兴趣：“我出来太久，先回去了。”

他没将宴会上这个小插曲放在心上，直至回到酒店，收到一个微信好友请求：哥们儿，我借火那个！通过我通过我！

头像是一颗填满整个框的橙子。

蔡徐坤觉得这人还蛮有意思的，能这么快搞到他的微信应该也是个人物。他一边用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，单手通过了验证。

对方应该年纪不大，有着年轻人特有的聊天方式——还没开口就发来一串表情包。

【哇给我一通好找】【你叫蔡徐坤啊？】【我刚刚上网搜你了，你居然还是个明星？】

蔡徐坤有点想笑，他现在的位置被一句“是个明星”来形容，听来倒还挺有趣的。他回复了三个点，对方正在输入中的提示亮了不到三秒，回复就来了：哎哟别生气嘛，我刚回国，不太了解娱乐圈。

【我没生气。】蔡徐坤实话实说。

【好极了！】

【你是我回国以后第一个借我火的人。】

【好人一生平安。】

对方连发三条，蔡徐坤有些应接不暇，他还没来的及打完那句“你叫什么名字”，对方继续高密度的自说自话：

【因为我姐不让我抽烟啦，真的烦。】

【今天好不容易搞到一包，还忘了买火，你说多倒霉。】

【诶？蔡徐坤你怎么都不说话？】

蔡徐坤看到这一条又点气闷，他放弃了单手操作的计划，两根拇指对着屏幕啪啪摁：你讲话太快了，我一句话都没打完，你又在说。

对方长久的没了回复，蔡徐坤对着手机干瞪眼，过了好一会，才收到一条回复：你怎么还没打完？我等半天了！

“噗...”蔡徐坤笑出声，这小孩真的太好玩了。

他发出刚刚就想问的问题：“你叫什么名字？”

【范丞丞。】

【答应我，千万别去网上搜我，都是假新闻。】

【什么吃喝嫖赌抽，我只吃喝抽而已。】

【我发誓我绝对没有被资本主义荼毒。】

【诶对了，你玩游戏么？】

他的话题转的太快，蔡徐坤这种许久没有用文字来增进感情的人来说，着实感到应接不暇，他问：什么游戏？

范丞丞发过来一条十几秒的语音，蔡徐坤点开，他的声音比晚上听到的又低哑一些，内容是一串绕口令般的游戏名称串联。

蔡徐坤平时基本不怎么玩游戏，有些游戏名字他更是听都没听过，只好在事实的基础上稍微美化一下：有空的时候会玩。

反正他很少有空。

【那你现在有空么？一起排位么？】

蔡徐坤看了一眼桌上的电子钟，差一刻十二点，时间还早，他原计划处理一下前两天记录的素材片段，于是委婉地拒绝：我还有工作。

【一局不会很久的，十分钟嘛，来吧来吧。】

【嗯先不了，有空再一起玩。】

蔡徐坤还是选择了拒绝，倒不是因为他多敬业，只是因为戒心有些重，面对突然的好意，总是会很谨慎。

他回卫生间吹干了头发，出来发现错过了吴亦凡的来电。他仰躺在床上，摁下回拨键。

“喂。”沉稳而熟悉的声线在耳畔响起，蔡徐坤不自知地放软了声音，拖长了尾音：“喂...”

“刚刚在洗澡？” 男人的声音让他心下痒痒的，有一种类似害羞的情绪促使他在床上翻了个身：“嗯...吹头发去了。”

“我也刚洗完，累么？”

“累呀。” 蔡徐坤把脸埋进被子里，忍不住带上了撒娇的语调：“累死我了...”

随后羞耻到耳尖泛红。

吴亦凡在电话那边轻笑：“是不是呀？回家给你多做点好吃的，好不好？”

蔡徐坤拿起手机，对着听筒吃吃地笑：“好呀....哎哟，我讲话好恶心...”

“哪有，特别好听。”

蔡徐坤捂着眼睛，这情话让他听着羞耻到脚趾发烫，可是嘴角还是忍不住上扬。

“好啦，你不要讲这种话，怪肉麻的。”

“那怎么办？我特别喜欢和你说这些。”

“哎哟，你烦死了。”

吴亦凡好像很累的样子，连笑声都懒洋洋的，哪怕这样他们还是拖了半个小时才互道了晚安，两个人都满口答应着挂了电话就睡，然而都还有计划中的工作。

蔡徐坤对着通话结束的画面，笑的有点傻。随后渐渐的，感到脸酸。

于是他不再笑了。

他将手机卷在被子里，紧紧地抱在怀里。

熟悉的惆怅又卷土重来，他问自己：

为什么欢愉总是如此短暂且转瞬即逝？


	7. Chapter 7

小型会议室的临时会议告一段落，在门外沙发上坐着的助理站起身，扣上修身外套的扣子，将手中的文件夹打开，在吴亦凡出来后快步迎上去。

吴亦凡抬手示意，阻止了她的开场白：“去车上等我，路上说。”

跟在他身后的商务特助送给她一个无奈的眼神，加上市场部的经理，三个人一起率先进了电梯，看样子还要上九层的办公室继续开小会。

刚从上一任手中接过接力棒的生活助理有一种深深的无力感，她的工作属于平时强度一般，但在特殊时期会忙的像狗，重要度还通常被排在最后，只能在老板见客户或是回家的途中才有集中汇报的机会。

她翻了翻手中的材料，从路过同事的闲言碎语中推测老板今天的心情，那决定了她报告的长度。

在专属的地下车库找到了那辆亮着车灯的s680，司机已经在待命，她打开副驾驶的门坐进去，两个人寒暄了几句，大概二十分钟后，秘书长跟着吴亦凡一同下来，两个人一路还在商量着事情，在车边驻足了一分多钟，秘书长才帮吴亦凡打开了车门。

老板看上去很累的样子，新助理并不敢随便开口，等到吴亦凡问了一句“都妥当了么？”助理才快速地回答：“找到一只灰色的纯血马驹在伦敦拍卖，底价是550万，预估在850左右，我已经安排好了。”

吴亦凡靠着椅背闭上眼睛：“拍卖会什么时候？”

“三小时以后，当地时间晚上六点钟开始。” 助理很有眼色地合上了文件夹，老板应该没有要看具体资料的意思：“不过，您的理想价位是？”

吴亦凡淡淡地答：“把它买下来。”

“是，我明白了。”

又是晚归的一天，吴亦凡在电梯门合上的瞬间，轻轻松了领带。四面由镜子和镀金洛可可风格镶边的电梯间，反射出无数个不同侧面的自己，只是面孔带着同样的阴沉气息。吴亦凡端详了一阵镜面中的自己，自觉太不温柔，鬼使神差地想要扯出点笑意，“叮——”一声，电梯抵达最高层，门缓缓滑开，对面是自己的“家”。

其实对于吴亦凡来说，“家”这个概念已经离他很远了，他经常出差，很多夜晚都是在不同的豪华酒店度过，在市内有三四处房产，还有些之前安排给小情儿住的地方，只是这些对他不过是处歇脚的场所，对他来说，所谓”家“的感觉，也不过是最近才有体会。

比如他现在猜测，蔡徐坤应该已经到家，那么面前那扇巨大的木门，就不单单是一扇门了。

玄关照常亮着灯，门边的衣架上搭着一件背部画着涂鸦的牛仔外套，不远处的地毯上还扔着一件白色短袖，在一起之后蔡徐坤似乎解放了某种天性，他很少会在更衣室换衣服，也总忘记把脏衣服放进洗衣篮，如果没有打扫阿姨，家里大概用不了几天，就会随处摆满他的衣服。

吴亦凡换了鞋直径走上楼，主卧的门虚掩着，床边亮着一盏台灯，浴室的门关着，嵌在门上的玻璃表面沾满雾蒙蒙的水汽，将橘黄色的灯光打磨地模糊。吴亦凡脱下领带，摘下手表，解着袖扣，推开浴室的门。

里面如预想中一般的温暖潮湿，他的小水蜜桃躺在浴缸中心，仰头靠着浴缸边缘的软垫似乎在小睡，丰润而饱满的唇微微张着，年轻的躯体被蒸腾的水汽氤绕，浴盐的味道像是茉莉夹杂着青柠，嗅上去鲜嫩又可口。

吴亦凡被这股味道刺激地有些上头，他走过去，附身拨开青年额前潮湿的碎发，指尖顺着脸颊抚摸，柔软湿润的触感，新鲜又脆弱。

几乎让他有想要蹂躏的欲望。

他忍不住有些用力，蔡徐坤被这份来自外界的触摸打搅，他睁开眼，度过初醒的迷茫，眼神很快变得警觉，在看清是吴亦凡后，琥珀色的瞳孔才逐渐舒张，神情再次变得懵懂：“你回来啦。”

吴亦凡捏捏他的脸颊：“是啊，你这样很危险知道么？“

说罢又拍了拍弹性十足的脸蛋：”快起来冲一下，擦干睡觉了。“

蔡徐坤想让吴亦凡先出去，再去淋浴，但想想坦诚相见都这么久了，也没什么好矫情的，抓着扶手站起身，拿过一件膝上的浴袍披上，小心翼翼地跨出一只腿。

”很晚了么？那你怎么办？要不去楼下浴室洗吧...等一下！“

他还未完全出来，就被吴亦凡卡着腰，半抱半拖地塞进了淋浴间，摁在墙上。

蔡徐坤立刻识别出了对方的意图，粉着脸手足无措。吴亦凡像只吸血鬼一般，将他搂在怀里，对着颈窝埋下头去，一面还拉着他的手放到自己的衣襟上：“给我脱衣服。”

浴室内的温度很高，这样的环境下，皮肤似乎变得娇嫩又敏感，吴亦凡在他的喉结处流连忘返，不轻不重的啃噬令蔡徐坤忍不住小声呼痛。

“轻一点呀...”他缓慢地剥掉对方的衬衫，自己大敞开的浴袍也顺着肩头滑下，身体裸露在空气中的部分有一种奇妙的粘湿感，不知是因为汗还是蒸汽。

吴亦凡附在他耳边调笑：“那一会嫌我不够用力怎么办？”

主题进入地十分粗暴，所幸原本协调的和弦，就算以激进的方式演奏，依然会带着动听迷人的特质，强烈的进攻带来肉体的挤压变形，诡异却美妙，喘息与呻吟因为封闭的环境变得潮湿粘连，但也更加煽情。

蔡徐坤的脸颊连带着眼角带着情动的潮红，眉微微皱着，唯一浴袍已被扯掉踩在脚下，他明明已经浑身赤裸，但却仍引诱着人想去剥离。

“慢点，慢一点...”他恳求。

这样的求饶换不来任何妥协，只有变本加厉的恶趣味：“那叫声老公来听听。”

吴亦凡将他的身体向上提，唯一支撑着的那条腿也几近悬空，蔡徐坤又羞又急，要他讲出那样的话自然是不可能的，可他又极了解这个人，在各个方面，都执着地可怕。

每一次就算再情投意合的开始，最后都难免变成一场应接不暇的侵犯。

吴亦凡感到对方柔软的唇贴着自己的肩膀，随后是小到几近嗫嚅的声音，他在和他谈条件。

“嗯...叫...叫哥哥可以么...”

......

好一阵折腾，没能有所节制，又拖到了凌晨。

蔡徐坤缩在被子里不讲话，吴亦凡正打算安抚几句，手机突然震动，是助理发来的信息：拍卖结束，960成交。

吴亦凡直接打电话回去：“马不要直接送过去，对，还有鬃毛要染成紫色，明天帮我联系一个方案公司。”

又嘱咐了几句，挂掉电话，转头发现蔡徐坤正从被子里露出一双圆眼睛，盯着自己，那样子还有点可爱。

“...什么马呀？”他的嗓音绵哑，语气有些犹豫。

这是他第一次问和自己有关的事情，吴亦凡感到很新奇，他凑上去问：“好奇么？”

“没...随便问问。”蔡徐坤将头缩进被子里，想要翻身。

他又在抗拒。

吴亦凡把他从被子里“挖”出来：“是我妹妹，下个月十二岁生日，买了匹小马给她做礼物。”

“你还有妹妹？”蔡徐坤眨眨眼，“你好像...从来没谈起过家人。”

“你也没问过啊。”吴亦凡的手穿过蔡徐坤柔软的发丝：“再说，我们家也没什么特别的，不过是爸爸，妈妈，妹妹。”

“嗯...”

“说到这个，我妹妹的生日我得回去一趟，加上往返大概要一周，提前和你说一声。”

“要这么久么？”

“唔...游艇派对加上假日旅行，怎么也得三四天，我好久没回去了，这回得多陪陪她。”

吴亦凡随意地谈着他的家事，可在蔡徐坤听来，背后却是一种他未曾接触过的生活方式。

与此同时，他突然意识到，自己似乎对吴亦凡面对的世界，一无所知。


	8. Chapter 8

天空中飘洒着几滴小雨，微风卷起青草新鲜潮湿的味道，宽阔的草坪上堆放着被塑料布裹着的手脚架，不远处的主舞台已经基本搭建完成。

黑色的保姆车停在路边，车门拉开一半，阳光穿过青灰的云层被折射成偏冷的色调，和车内橘色的顶灯光线交织，将姜黄的发染成了浅亚麻与深棕。蔡徐坤披着一件袖子上挂满铆钉的皮质外套，白色的无袖衫上印着沃霍尔风格的胶片画，他膝盖上放着一只笔记本电脑，正和旁边的经纪人神情严肃地商量着什么。

“提供的设备是tour1，我们也可以带自己的唱机来。”

“还好，我刚刚试了一下应该没什么问题。”蔡徐坤揉揉眼睛，白天的光线让他不得不调亮电脑屏幕，盯久了眼睛会有些涩：“不过我要带一个独立采样器来。”

“这个应该OK的，我一会去和他们说。”经纪人在本子上记下，“还有别的事么？”

“哦哦，那两张黑胶唱片，一定要小心啊。”

“放心啦，不会出事的。”经纪人合上本子，跳下车：“那我先去啦。”

“嗯，别关车门了，怪闷的。”

他伸了个懒腰，将滑落的外套重新穿好，调低座椅靠背，合衣打算打个小盹。

闭上双眼，雨天里泥土的味道，刮过小腿的凉爽的风，加上这几天熬夜工作的疲惫，一切都令人昏昏欲睡。没一会功夫，他的大脑彻底选择了休息，不知道过了多久，经纪人的声音才将他从睡眠中唤醒。

他睁开眼，经纪人站在车门外，旁边还站着一个陌生人。

“哎哟，我说让他多睡一会嘛，姐姐干嘛叫醒他。”听到对方有点熟悉的声音，他才反应过来，这并不是陌生人，而是他最近被动认识的新朋友，范丞丞。

范丞丞对于蔡徐坤，更像是一个网友，大概因为刚回国没什么朋友，所以一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，总是会分享给他。蔡徐坤通常有一搭没一搭地回应着，他生活忙碌单调，有时候听听别人的故事，也蛮有趣的。

不过说到真正意义上的见面，却是货真价实的第二次。

蔡徐坤捂着嘴巴打哈欠：“...你怎么在这里。”

“我为什么不能在这里，我是主办方代表，来视察一下音乐节进度嘛。”范丞丞好像不知道什么叫客气，直接坐进车里：“我司机说外面入口被堵了，你是不是要走啊，顺路带我一程呗。”

经纪人刚想开口拒绝，蔡徐坤摇摇头：“没事的，反正顺路，这里是郊区，一会找个没人的地方把他放下。”

有些小营销号，还在拿他的外貌做文章，最近还有攻击他性向的倾向，经历过之前和卜凡那档子事，蔡徐坤就变得越发谨慎起来，生怕留下什么把柄，不仅自己这边处理起来棘手，如果传到吴亦凡耳朵里，又是解释不清的麻烦。

范丞丞嫌弃道：“噫，你怎么偷偷摸摸的，不知道的还以为咱俩有啥事儿呢。”

蔡徐坤倒不生气，因为刚睡醒，笑容和声音都有些懒懒的：“有没有事，不是我说了算的。”

“做明星真惨。”范丞丞拿出手机摁亮又锁屏，“哎，那什么，你为啥老拒绝我的游戏邀请啊，不会是因为你太菜了不敢和我一起吧？”

“怎么可能。”蔡徐坤下意识地反驳，又有些被戳穿的羞赧，但还是要死要面子：“我很忙的，哪有时间打游戏。”

“我看主要是因为太菜，还找别的借口。”范丞丞向来很擅长当面戳穿别人。

蔡徐坤被他说得哑口无言，抿着唇瞥他，这回轮到范丞丞不好意思：“咳，开个玩笑你咋还当真了。”他将视线转向窗外，装模作样地瞟两眼，又假装凶巴巴地瞪蔡徐坤：“你盯着我干嘛！”

实在是很有趣。

蔡徐坤笑着打量他，直到发现范丞丞耳朵都红了，才垂眼收回视线：“没事。”

车内的气氛突然有些不太对劲，好在范丞丞从不会允许这样的状况持续太久，很快转移了话题：“诶？姐姐你怎么回事！”

经纪人突然被“CUE”，表示很慌张：“啊？”

“你身为坤的经纪人，怎么在车上放别人的歌？”

一件让蔡徐坤介意很久的小事，突然被范丞丞这样直截了当地指出来，蔡徐坤本人都有些堂皇，经纪人更是措手不及：“我，啊，我随便放的...”

“我又不是什么皇帝，没那么专制。”经纪人毕竟是他的人，蔡徐坤出面解围，“你安生点吧。”

“那不一样，你看我身为你的朋友，我每天都在车上循环你的歌，我还给我家人听，我妈就说了句一般般，我已经两天没夸过她好看了。”

蔡徐坤哭笑不得，范丞丞这副义愤填膺的样子实在很可爱，于是拍拍他的肩膀：“好了好了，你的好意我心领了，过两天，过两天我陪你玩游戏好吧？”

“真的假的？你不怕暴露你的菜了？”

“......”

“哈哈哈逗你玩呢，那说定了！我司机就在附近，把我放路边就行。”

范丞丞下了车，经纪人还想解释些什么，蔡徐坤率先开口：“他开玩笑罢了，真没事的。”

他明白这是个人选择，作品有人喜欢或是有人讨厌，都很正常，不被认可也许是一件令人伤心的事情，但也没必要去上纲上线纠正什么。

从郊区到公司有一个多小时的车程，蔡徐坤想到答应范丞丞的话，打开手机下了最近范丞丞经常玩的游戏，注册时神奇的发现自己的几个常用ID居然都被占用了。

他在自己的ID前面又加了一个K，顺利的注册成功。

对于游戏蔡徐坤确实不算擅长，但上手速度也不慢，玩了几盘手感尚佳，突然收到范丞丞的微信：你怎么偷偷玩不叫我！

【你怎么知道我在玩？】

【你是不是傻，你拿微信玩我列表里会显示的好么！】

“噗...”蔡徐坤忍不住笑出声，自己都觉得自己好蠢。

【我练习一下。】

【练习啥！完了哥带你飞！】

蔡徐坤想了想，回复他：再瞎说没人陪你玩了。

范丞丞发来一个大哭的表情：不要啊哥，我不能没有你！

蔡徐坤盯着这句话，一时不知该如何回复。

这样的被需要对他来说有些久违，它直白又真实，令人感到满足，却又深觉诡异。


	9. Chapter 9

回到工作室，专注的工作状态让人忽略时间的流逝，蔡徐坤在关掉电脑后才意识到天色已晚。窗外，仿佛上一秒还泛着粉色的地平线早已融入漆黑的夜里，远处鳞次栉比的高楼大厦变成了参差不齐的散落光点。他突然记起不知多久前响过的手机提示音，急忙翻过反扣在桌上的手机，在十几条提示中看到了吴亦凡的微信，记录显示是两个小时之前。

他临时决定要去一趟北方，凌晨出发，问自己能不能早点结束，一起吃一顿晚餐。

蔡徐坤打电话过去，本想解释，可吴亦凡根本没有打算问他为什么不回复，只说他已经吃过晚饭，一会出发去机场。

“你不回家了么？”蔡徐坤话刚出口就后悔了，吴亦凡基本不会在家里放和工作有关的东西，出远门要带的东西助理会替他准备，根本没有理由要回来。

吴亦凡没回答，反问：“吃晚饭了么？”

“还没。”蔡徐坤颈窝夹着电话，拿过旁边衣架上的外套：“小诺姐姐应该会给我买的。”

“你的经纪人？好的。”吴亦凡在电话那边顿了顿，“这次处理的事情比较多，我可能要在那边待久一点。”

“这样啊。”蔡徐坤一时陷入沉默，许久后小声道：“那...那你争取，早点回来吧。”

吴亦凡在电话那边轻笑，明白他已经尽力：“好，我争取。”

通话没有持续很久，他们打电话的时长通常取决于吴亦凡，他很擅长掌握谈话的节奏，蔡徐坤除了在讲到一些感兴趣的话题时会主动一些，剩下的时候总是很被动。

和吴亦凡比起来，蔡徐坤总觉得自己有些笨拙，他不会讲什么完美的情话，知道的事情也没那么多，更不是擅长侃侃而谈的类型，表面上光鲜亮丽万人簇拥，可实际上生活的圈子窄的要命。对比少年时期的外向活泼，如今他变得更内敛沉默了一些，有时候自己都会觉得自己很无聊。

蔡徐坤深深吁出一口气，本能地避开对这个问题的深入思考，关灯走出作曲室。

隔壁办公室里，几个工作人员正聚在一起聊天，大概是讲到有趣的事，几个大龄女青年笑作一团毫无形象可言，和平时在他面前一本正经的样子比起来，简直天差地别。

“然后我就说，你回去练习吧，他还不，非要帮我捡那堆废纸。”

“哈哈哈也太可爱了吧！这次公司是不是要送他去参加选秀啊？”

“叫什么名字啊？我要去给他投票哈哈哈。”

蔡徐坤站在磨砂玻璃门后面，听到这些，尽管不愿承认，他确实会感到不快。他本能地希望她们能只谈论自己，可也知道这是小肚鸡肠，是痴心妄想。他一时间不知道要不要进去，如果现在突然出现，只会让自己和工作人员都很尴尬吧。

向后退一步，背靠着墙。走廊被清冷的白纸灯光笼罩，和房间内热火朝天的氛围形成鲜明对比，他抬头盯着天花板，默念一段斟酌许久，难以确定的歌词。

这一幕像极了小时候。

在家门外听到爸爸妈妈吵架的声音，他也会选择站在走廊里，对着窗外淡淡的云发呆，或是回想新学的舞步，直到屋内的人偃旗息鼓，再装作什么都没有发生的样子走进去。

闲聊的话题很快转移到新出的皮包，蔡徐坤推门进去，几个工作人员立即噤声，经纪人站起来问他：“忙完了？回去么？”

“嗯，姐姐你帮我联系一下司机，我在作曲室等你。”

他并不想留在这里进行虚伪的同事社交，也没兴趣继续听人家的墙脚，回到作曲室百无聊赖地打开手机，才发现自己又忽略了范丞丞的游戏邀请。

简单的解释两句，对话框顶端很快显示“对方正在输入中”。

【哈哈我猜也是，你在忙嘛，大明星。】

【哎哟不过我真的，等你消息等到地老天荒】

【三分钟确认一次你敢信？】

蔡徐坤发了一个疑惑的表情：你有什么急事么？

范丞丞一本正经地回复：嗯，急着虐菜。

蔡徐坤撇嘴，不客气地回：大话不要说得太早。

回去的路上，范丞丞邀他solo了两把，结束后蔡徐坤气得把手机扔到保姆车后座上，恨不得砸车。

经纪人回头问他怎么了？不是玩游戏玩的好好的？

蔡徐坤双手抱臂没好气：“我手机肯定有问题，不然我不可能一直输的。”

认真的语气让经纪人没忍住“噗嗤”一声笑了，摇了摇头没再说话。

蔡徐坤觉得哪里怪怪的，仔细想想，这好像是三个多月以来，经纪人第一次被他逗笑。

范丞丞那边大概因为看到他下线，直接打来电话，蔡徐坤想了想接起来，不需要将手机凑到耳边，就可以听到范丞丞咋咋呼呼地问：“服不服？不服继续，打服为止！”

蔡徐坤想翻白眼，把手机拉远，象征性地：“喂？信号不好，听不见。”

挂掉电话，余光瞟到经纪人又在偷笑。他在心中暗暗发誓，再也不玩游戏了。

光顾着游戏的事情，忘了叫经纪人买吃的，下车坐上电梯才想起肚子还饿着。忍不住又腹诽了一通范丞丞。

伴随着一声提示音，电梯门缓缓打开，蔡徐坤习惯性地开始脱外套，刚退到小臂，才发现家门口站着一个陌生女人。他吓了一大跳，急忙又穿好外套，一面下意识地抬头看楼层数，发现分明是正确的。

“对不起，吓到您了。” 一身OL装扮的女人看到他后微微一笑，“是吴总让我在这里等您的。”

“....您好。”蔡徐坤还是很感到很堂皇，因为身份的原因，他基本没有怎么见过吴亦凡的员工。

“本来吴总是要等您的，不过因为航班时间的缘故，所以刚刚已经离开了，这里有一些宵夜，他让我等您回来交给您。”

蔡徐坤这才发现她手里提着一个包装严密的隔热袋子。

她走上前，双手捏着袋子的两侧举起来，将提手的部分留给蔡徐坤，等他接过后，身子微微前倾：“打扰了。”

“...啊，谢、谢谢。”蔡徐坤提着袋子，有些受宠若惊地感觉。虽然餐桌上“神秘”的早午餐对他来说已不是什么新鲜事，但是被助理直接交到手上的体验还是第一次。

想来是吴亦凡深谙他一进家门脱了衣服就上楼的习性，把食物放在餐桌上恐怕会被他直接忽略，只是如此高调，其实也没必要。

自己还要给他回电话，表忠心。

蔡徐坤突然觉得自己真是恶劣，人家一片好意，他不感恩不说，还要歪曲解读。只是为了这一顿夜宵，刻意打电话过去，再说什么谢谢爱你之类的话，也的确难为他了。

【我收到了，谢谢。】看上去非常没有诚意的一句感谢。

于是又补上一句：我会吃的。

盯着手机屏幕上的两句话，蔡徐坤自己都觉得尴尬，还不如不说。

他着实不知道该怎么完美的应对他人的体贴，所以总是本能地回避。

而吴亦凡仿佛能窥探到他的想法一般，简单的一句话，便将他戳穿：

你啊，不需要对我说谢谢。


	10. Chapter 10

高亮的探照灯在夜空中划出两道笔直的光线，摇晃交叠，广场中央大概有两层楼高的巨大电子屏上，站在DJ台后的青年将双手举起，他仰着头，银色的头发末端被染成了一半亚麻蓝加一半金粉，随着跳跃的动作扬起又落下。他脖子上挂着金色的耳机，身穿一件袖笼宽大的白色无袖衫，过亮的舞台灯光将他裸露在外的皮肤照得如同月光下的雪。

舞台边缘应和着音乐节奏运作的喷火机将气氛一波又一波地推上高潮，台下人们的尖叫声大到仿佛要冲破天际，草坪的另一端巨大的电音节logo下，是双层的临时酒吧，与对面的主舞台遥相呼应。

最后一拍鼓点落下，全场灯光熄灭，在观众后知后觉的巨大欢呼声中，蔡徐坤顺着指定的员工通道退场，工作人员围上来，有的帮他取下耳返设备，有的递给他擦汗的纸巾。高热的灯光照射和时不时的喷火器热浪，再加上持续的“跳跃”运动，蔡徐坤流了不少汗，银色的发丝黏在额头和两鬓上，说话都有些喘。

“还可以么？没出问题吧？”他急着想要反馈。

后台吵闹又忙碌，工作人员顾不上多说，竖起拇指表示肯定，经纪人拿着一件牛仔外套要帮他披上，被他摆手拒绝，连比划带喊：“不用，很热，我想换身衣服，现在穿的都湿了。”

经纪人去车里帮他取衣服，他独自回到待机室，对着镜子擦汗。眼妆花了一点，淡淡的眼线在眼尾晕开，原本没有打腮红，脸颊上却泛着运动后常有的粉色，因为汗的缘故，前额的头发有粘连的趋势，他用手随便揉了揉，刘海便很快柔柔地散在两边。

经纪人敲门进来，手里拿着一件蔡徐坤的私服，却没立即递给他。

“那谁来了，在停车场等你。”

她没有说的很清楚，但蔡徐坤听得明白，如果没有记错，吴亦凡确实是今天回来。

蔡徐坤从她手中拿过那件衬衫，示意她在这里等着。

主办方专用的停车场离待机室不远，电音节进行到一半，工作人员都在忙，停车场此时空无一人。尽管光线不足，但在一排排商务车中间，吴亦凡那辆迈巴赫并不难认。

蔡徐坤拉开车门坐进去，司机立即识趣地走下车，吴亦凡放下手机，并没有率先开口，反倒是盯着蔡徐坤打量了一会。

“干嘛这么看我？”那目光莫名有些灼人，蔡徐坤不太敢迎上去。

“好久没见你这样打扮了。”吴亦凡抬手轻轻挑了挑他的耳垂，挂在上面的黑色十字架耳饰发出微弱的金属撞击声。

蔡徐坤缩着脖子避开，窗外一点暗淡的光，反衬着他后颈一段皮肤细腻白皙，低眉垂眼的样子倒像个娇羞的小姑娘。

吴亦凡被他这幅模样撩拨得心痒，索性将人揽腰拉进怀里，捉着那段脖颈舔舐。

“你干什么啊！”蔡徐坤吓了一跳，匆忙伸手抵在喉结前，吴亦凡却不以为意，连带着他的指尖一同含进嘴里轻咬，明显感到对方细腰一软，应该是被刺激到了。

牙齿在喉结上稍用些力气，随机听到蔡徐坤一声仓皇的浅吟，随机犹豫地拒绝：“这里...不行的...”

“没事，不会有人来的。”吴亦凡抬头在他唇上轻啄一口，抬起头：“我三个半小时以后又要飞回去。”

男人的眉眼在黑暗中依然好看的过分，黑色的瞳上仿佛浮着星光，又像是银河下的水色，温和明亮，让人根本无法说“不”。

蔡徐坤任命般地叹了口气，扶着吴亦凡的肩跨坐在他腿上，右手覆在他的衣领上，缓慢地，一颗一颗去解扣子。

吴亦凡拉住那只手：“没那么多时间了。”

说完去扯蔡徐坤的裤子。

蔡徐坤脸红得要滴血，却还是顺从地配合他的动作。

“你这里是不是又长肉了？”

“...是裤子太紧了，你不要直接... 啊...”

远处探照灯笔直的光缓慢地交叠又分开，一如车内紧紧相拥的两个人影。

在非正常场合的情事，通常会给人某种独特的感官体验，蔡徐坤觉得自己的心脏从没跳的这么快过，狭小的空间内，急促的呼吸声与衣物的摩擦声仿佛一张潮湿的网，将他们密不透风地包裹，想要呼吸便只能长开嘴，抛掉羞耻感，用本能且煽情的呻吟去交换。

在吴亦凡的印象里，自己的小情人似乎从未叫的这么大胆动听，心念一动，于是将人翻身摁在座椅上，俯身压上去，无所不用其极地去欺负他，最后含着那只小巧的十字架耳坠，用牙齿厮磨着对方的耳垂，将故事推向尾声。

“你...怎么...不行的...”蔡徐坤突然意识到什么，急着去推阻，却一点用也没有，眼睁睁被死摁着做到了最后。

他眼角泛红，急的快要哭：“你怎么能... 我一会还有庆功宴呢。”

吴亦凡搂着他坐起来，拉开前座的夹层拿出纸巾：“没事儿，我帮你弄。”

免不了又是一番缠绵。

又过了半个多小时，蔡徐坤才扶着腰逃出来，像做贼一样往回走，绕过存放器材和设备的那一排帐篷，在拐角处和人撞了满怀。

“哎哟，我说你...”对方率先发难，话却只说了一半：”诶？我说你怎么在这里？可叫我一同好找。“

蔡徐坤看清楚来人，这才松了口气——是范丞丞。

“我...”他想了想，“我去抽了根烟。”

“嗨，早知道我就先去停车场那边找你了，没准还能蹭上一根呢。”范丞丞撇了撇嘴：“你怎么回事？衣服皱皱巴巴的，脸也...”

范丞丞说到一半噤声，他突然发现此时的蔡徐坤，好想和他印象当中的样子不太相同， 虽然好看还是一样好看，但眉眼间不知为什么，少了一分疏离，多了一分...艳丽？

他被自己的想法吓到了。

蔡徐坤下意识地拉紧衬衫领口，拍他一把：“发什么呆？找我做什么？”

“嗨，差点把正事儿忘了。”范丞丞一拍脑门：“看在你这段时间无怨无悔给我虐的份上，我这不是百忙之中抽时间，来支持你的演出嘛！不过...”

范丞丞的神情略带沮丧：“哎结果来晚错过了，你也别生气，我给你带礼物了。”

说完变戏法般递给他一个薄荷蓝色的袋子。

蔡徐坤一愣：“什么东西？”

“你打开看看嘛！”范丞丞一副跃跃欲试地样子，好像收到礼物的是他自己。

蔡徐坤依言从袋子里拿出那个不明立方体，撕开包装后发现是一个木头盒子：“嗯？然后呢？”

“哎呀你傻不傻。”范丞丞着急地亲自动手，抢过盒子打开，“听见没听见没？”

不远处电子音乐的声音不算小，蔡徐坤背起手，俯身将耳朵凑过去，隐约听到了叮叮咚咚的声音——是个八音盒。

他又仔细观察一番，发现盒子里还铺着一层镜面，上面有一只金色的小狮子，正缓慢地旋转着。

”诶？还挺好玩的。“他伸出手，专注地去拨弄那只小狮子：“就是这儿太吵了，听不清。”

很吵么？

范丞丞不这么觉得。

就在蔡徐坤向他靠近的时候，他分明无比清晰地听到，自己的心跳，在加速。


	11. Chapter 11

演出结束后的庆功宴大家都玩的很疯，蔡徐坤因为第二天还有行程，露面拍了几张发微博用的合照便先行离开。坐上保姆车双眼开始打架，车子又行驶地平稳，没一会便睡着了。

车在地下车库停稳后经纪人叫醒他，和他确认了明天见面的时间，嘱咐他早点休息。蔡徐坤一边答应着，一边走下车，进了楼门才想起来他把范丞丞的礼物落在车上了。

蔡徐坤想了想，拨通经纪人的电话。

“什么东西？很重要么？那你等一下我们从前面掉个头。”

“没有，倒也...”蔡徐坤刚想解释，话到嘴边却没说出口，几秒后应道：“好吧，我在门口等你们。”

经纪人从车窗内递给他那只薄荷色的袋子，蔡徐坤接过去说了声谢谢，提着袋子转身进楼，没什么分量的东西，提在手里感觉却格外明显。毕竟是范丞丞特意赶来送给他的礼物，他只是不想怠慢这份好意罢了。

家里冷冷清清的，吴亦凡已将近两周没回来，蔡徐坤总觉得自己一个人的时候，房间内总是一点人气的没有。他故意制造出来的那些生活痕迹，也会被清扫的阿姨在第二天统统消除。

他依旧将外套挂在玄关的衣架上，衬衫脱下来扔在地毯上，提着袋子上楼。

浴室内也干净的过分，牙具和毛巾都规规矩矩地摆放在架子上，虽然都是双份的，但如同酒店的标准供给一样散发着冰冷的气息。蔡徐坤简单地洗了把脸，从架子上拿下牙刷。

忽略掉电动牙刷嗡嗡的运行声，他盯着镜子里的自己，仿佛在看一张静止的照片。他抬手用指尖触摸镜面，仿佛摸到了冰凉的牢笼。

他下意识地缩回手，仓皇移开视线，他在逃避来自镜子里那份直白的目光。

洗完澡出来，蔡徐坤躺在属于自己的半边床上，身畔空荡荡的，枕头上都没有一点皱褶。他爬过去，像只猫一样低头用鼻尖蹭蹭，寝具换了好几次，上面除了淡淡的柔顺剂的味道，再也闻不出别的气息。

“唔...” 他低低地叹一口气，不愿承认心被名为想念的情绪填满。

明明几个小时前还见过一面，但话都没说几句，除了一身吻痕，好像什么都没留下。

蔡徐坤趴着，轻轻锤了一下那只枕头。

视线停留在床头柜上的小袋子，突然想起自己还没好好听过里面演奏的曲子。

他将那只八音盒抽出来，打开盖子，上了几圈发条，嵌在盒子里的金色小狮子很快旋转起来，空灵又单调的旋律叮当响起，是很陌生的调子，大概响了一分多钟，便吱吱呀呀地停了下来。

他又转了几圈，听过一遍的曲子再次响起。

真是个好东西，蔡徐坤默默想着，有多少付出，就会有多少回报，从不会让人失望。

那自己呢？又是否会让吴亦凡感到失望？

蔡徐坤合上盖子，他不愿意去想这个问题。

也许他应该学习理直气壮的去接受不需要回馈的好意，就不会再困扰。可是，对方的好意真的不需要回馈么？如果他说没必要，不可以，不愿意，这样的要求真的会被听取么？

答案是一块洁白的纱布，如果一定要揭开，那隐藏着的伤口也许又会迸裂。

蔡徐坤再次打开那只八音盒，他将发条拧到头，祈祷自己能在音乐结束之前入睡。

第二天赶早班机的时候，很遗憾的是，他依然是没睡醒的状态。前往安检的路上，粉丝们围着他，一边拍摄一边断断续续地闲聊，他提了提口罩，并不想多说话，只是点头来回应，偶尔说一声谢谢。

“坤坤，录音加油，我们等你的新歌。”

“一路平安啊！”

“到了国外注意身体，不要太累！”

“蔡徐坤，你真的是同性恋么？”

他猛地抬头，向声源处望去，只是讲话的人伴随着尖锐的问句一晃而过，根本无从分辨。四周一切如常，没有人听到这个问题，仿佛是他的幻觉。

蔡徐坤被惊出了一身冷汗。

在休息室的时候，他久违地登上自己那个小号，在微博上搜索了自己的名字。

他的粉丝数据做的很好，并没有什么奇怪的关联词条出现，热搜上也没有和他相关的东西，难道真的是幻觉？

蔡徐坤依旧感到担心，他不知道该怎么办，只好发消息给吴亦凡。

【我们...昨天晚上，会不会被拍到了？】

【不会。】吴亦凡回复的迅速且果断。

过了一会，又发来一句安慰的话：我一会儿让人查一下，怎么了？

蔡徐坤不知道该如何解释，他总不能说是因为一句幻听。

【你很在意被拍到？】

吴亦凡突然发来一句没头没脑的问句，蔡徐坤看了一愣，不明白他为什么要这么问，或者说，这还需要问么？

【当然啊】

蔡徐坤不知道自己哪里又说错了，吴亦凡没有再理会他，直到上飞机前，才回复道：有事我会处理，去了那边安心录歌。

想起他不愿意看自己说谢谢，蔡徐坤只回了一句“好的”。

吴亦凡似乎有些不开心，可蔡徐坤不知道因为什么，只好自我安慰自己，对方刚才应该是在忙，而不是故意不理他。

他丝毫不想去深究，他已经足够疲惫。


	12. Chapter 12

为期一周的工作很快进入尾声，新专辑的录制比蔡徐坤想象中进行地顺利，这反倒增加了他的不安感。预想的问题都未曾发生，反而代表着另一种风险。

新专辑的主打歌是一首充满迷幻电子元素的作品，MV的剧本也相对抽象，大多数场景都是夜间外景，吸血鬼夜行穿过的茂密丛林，热闹派对上方透明的天花板，挂满古画的黑暗房间，被火焰包围的湖水，会将月亮映红。

导演对蔡徐坤还算满意，他十分擅长驾驭这种神秘又诡异的风格，不论是只有一个剪影的大全景，亦或是拉近到看得清睫毛的特写镜头，他总能找到诠释的方法，还会偶尔提出自己的意见。

“如果我从左下角走上去，会不会更好一点？”

“在这个场景下，你是一个等待猎物的吸血鬼。”导演坚持自己的想法：“你应该一动不动，这会是一个完美的静止镜头。”

“这里对应的歌词是 I wil find you，所以也许他应该主动出击。”蔡徐坤想了想，“或者，我们可以两种方案都来一遍。”

导演对这种情况早已见怪不怪，他笑着点头：“可以，KUN，你比我想象中还要固执。”

在固定镜头下，年轻的吸血鬼踩着满地枯枝向月光的中心进发，宽大的暗红色丝绸衬衫下摆被腰封束紧，夜风毫不留情地将衬衫后幅扯成一面黑暗的波涛，白色的光从头顶倾泻，他缓缓转身，仰头露出一段苍白的脖颈，仿佛已做好准备，迎接一场纯洁的洗礼。

“cut！” 导演在三秒后拍板：“不错，我们再来一条。”

拍摄进行到深夜，真正的月亮都高高挂在了天上，今天是MV所有场景中的最后一个外景，大家都不想把它搞砸。

终于等到最后一条拍过，导演盯着监视器终于说出一句“OK”，所有人都松了一口气，鼓掌小声欢呼，和身边的人互相击掌庆祝。蔡徐坤虽然还有些强迫症的想再多拍一条，但也被结束的气氛感染，放过了这个想法。

导演仿佛看穿了他的心思，拍拍他的肩膀：“你表现的很棒，KUN，你不需要担心。”

他摘下腰封，从助理那边接过外套，还来不及披上，经纪人穿过人群走来，附在他耳边低声说些话。

蔡徐坤睁大眼睛，有些难以置信：“你说真的？”

“我骗你干嘛。”经纪人拿过他手中的外套，想要帮他披上：“你先把衣服穿上呗。”

“我不冷。”蔡徐坤推开她的手，越过几个想要和他拥抱的工作人员，一面说着抱歉，一面往林子外面走。

拍摄地在一座私人庄园附近，地处偏僻，人烟稀少，十里之内难见到一个活人。

因此，吴亦凡会来这里，着实令他感到吃惊。

他走出树林，眼前是空旷的平原，不远处细长的柏油路在月光下如同一条玉带，又仿佛一川蜿蜒的小河，拍摄团队的车都集中在一侧，而路的另一边，停着一辆黑色的两厢敞篷车，穿着风衣的男人站在车前，一动不动的身形，孤傲且凛冽。

天色太暗，可用的光源除了半圆的月亮，只有几颗星星，和几盏稀疏的路灯。

也许只有在这样的环境里，当对方的身影都变得模糊，蔡徐坤才会有勇气，不顾一切的跑向他。

吴亦凡静静地等着，看到蔡徐坤一点点向他靠近，从一个黑暗的小点，到隐约的剪影，再到被风吹起的发，飘扬的衬衫下摆，带着笑意的眼睛...

生动地，鲜活地，如同夜奔的红拂。

没有多余的言语，直到默契地相拥，闻到彼此身上熟悉的味道，才惊觉他们好像真的太久没有见面。

“你怎么跑到这儿来了？” 蔡徐坤率先开口，吴亦凡没急着答，而是脱下自己的外套给他披上。

“夏天还没到，晚上凉。”

“唔，我刚跑完步，不怎么冷。”蔡徐坤这样说着，却还是乖乖披上了，“所以呢？你是路过么？”

“不是。”

“那...”

“那，大概是因为想你了。”

“噗...”蔡徐坤不好意思地笑出声，他也学着吴亦凡的样子靠在车门上，低头望着自己脚上的靴子：“你干嘛又讲这种话。”

“你讨厌听？”

“倒也不是...” 蔡徐坤抿了抿唇，不知道该怎么说：“我只是...唔...”

他的下巴突然被抬起，对方温暖的唇贴上来，轻轻地，仿佛夜风都变得柔软。

“不喜欢听也没办法。”吴亦凡放开他，想了想，又道：“因为我是那样想的。”

“......”

“.......”

他们都轻声笑了，吴亦凡低下头，难得露出了疑似害羞的神情，他说：“嗯，确实有点过分肉麻了。”

“你还知道。”

蔡徐坤笑完，转头望向对方，吴亦凡的侧脸很好看，精致且棱角分明，面无表情的时候分明冷酷得吓人，可带上笑容却又仿佛扰了春风，动了星辰。

“怎么这样看着我？” 吴亦凡也望过来，眼中除了笑意，还有些看不懂的深沉。

蔡徐坤没有顾得上去分辨，只是在一瞬间，突然有了一种从未有过的冲动：

想要靠近他，拥抱他，拉着他的手，将吻落在他脸上。

如果蔡徐坤知道，这一刻，会成为他们经历的所有中，最为美好的一段回忆，他一定会后悔。

后悔他没有足够的勇气，去兑现那份冲动。

后悔他没能认真记住那些星星，和那颗柔软的心。


	13. Chapter 13

车行驶在悠长的道上，四下寂静，只有马达和风的声音，与路旁逐渐变多的建筑物一同向后倒去。吴亦凡贴心地将车顶升起，蔡徐坤靠在副驾驶的椅背上，沉沉睡去。

他们很快回到市区，缤纷闪亮的霓虹灯打扰了睡着的人，蔡徐坤睁开眼睛，意识还未完全清醒，缩在座位里盯着超过他们，亦或是被他们超过的车辆发呆。吴亦凡在等红绿灯的时候，才发现他醒着。

“怎么不继续休息？”

“唔...不困了。”蔡徐坤懒懒地不怎么想说话，“这是去哪？”

“去我住的地方，我和你经纪人打过招呼了。”

“嗯？”蔡徐坤直起腰：“我明天还有工作呢。”

他没有将潜台词说出来，但心想对方应该也能听明白：吴亦凡这样招摇地将他带出去过夜，实在是很不妥。

“...我们回去谈。”吴亦凡没有正面回应，这意味着他已经作出了决定，不容更改。

蔡徐坤觉得气闷，他讨厌别人替他做决定，更讨厌面对这样的“强迫”，一点反抗勇气都没有对自己。他倒不是不敢反抗，只是，觉得自己不应该反抗。

吴亦凡基本上不会在其他方面和他索取什么，如果他连这点需求都不能满足，还算什么恋人？

哪怕是在海外，吴亦凡依然很神奇地拥有房产，这是一栋海边高层公寓，比他们在S市的房子要稍微小一些，但起居室很大，几乎一整面墙的落地窗，连接着外面巨大的露台，露台上还十分夸张地安装了热水浴缸。

往下便是一望无际的大海，如今像一块硕大的黑曜石，一动不动地延伸至地平线，海滩上的篝火堆星星点点地分布着，远处摩天轮被华丽的霓虹灯包裹，缓慢地转动。

蔡徐坤打量一圈房子，意外地发现吴亦凡居然没有任何动作，一点碰自己的意思都没有。

把他接来，不是要...

蔡徐坤下意识地脸红，手指捏着领口的纽扣，有些不安。

“喝点什么？”吴亦凡径自走到门边的吧台，“昨天朋友送我一瓶Armagnac，尝尝吧。”

蔡徐坤跟着他走到吧台处坐下，接过吴亦凡递来的白兰地杯，小抿一口，静静地等吴亦凡开口。

他一定有什么事要说。

吴亦凡一反常态地躲开了他的视线，将目光转移到别处，饮一口酒：“我想这件事，还是我亲口告诉你会比较好。”

蔡徐坤突然握紧杯子，能让吴亦凡都如此反常的问题，想必是很棘手的...随即联想到之前的事情，心跳突然变得很快。

”是...是被拍到了么？“

吴亦凡看向他，缓慢地点头。

仿佛一桶冰泼下来，瞬间令蔡徐坤浑身冰凉，表面上仍然强作镇定，可惨白的脸色和慌乱的眼神立即出卖了他。

吴亦凡既然这样说出来，那一定是已经无法解决...

他完蛋了。

吴亦凡的声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来，他问：“你是怎么想的？”

怎么想的？

应该再谨慎一点的，应该再小心一点的，应该...或许是不应该，从一开始就不应该和他在一起。

蔡徐坤被自己这样的想法吓了一跳，随即又感到愧疚，他怎么可以把责任归结于他们在一起这件事？

“或者，”吴亦凡将酒饮尽，试探道：”或者，我们可以公开....”

“你疯了么？”蔡徐坤猛的抬头，对上吴亦凡的视线，眼中的难以置信很快变为惊慌失措：“我不是那个意思...我是说，现在，有点太早了...我们可以以后...”

他在撒谎。

蔡徐坤不敢承认，他从来没考虑过自己和吴亦凡的未来。

吴亦凡靠近牵起他的手，他几乎是在同时，下意识地抽了出来，连连后退。

蔡徐坤低下头，呼吸变得急促，他慌乱地很，不知道自己为什么会变成这样，明明伪装的很好，连他自己都已经忽略的抗拒感，在这一刻没有一点遮拦地，像一根尖锐的矛，刺向了吴亦凡。

他已经退到了窗边，再往下，便是万丈深渊。

身上的衬衫很薄，玻璃冰凉地令人难以忍受，可蔡徐坤仍紧紧贴着，仿佛在这个房间内，他没有别的立足之处。

他们长久的僵持着，就像一直以来那样，维持着一段距离，只不过如今，这段距离从无形变为了有形。

气氛即将降到冰点，吴亦凡终于长长地叹了一口气。

“放心，我会解决的。“他握着酒杯的手有些颤抖，”我一会叫经纪人来接你。”

吴亦凡将酒杯放在吧台上，转身走进卧室，在关门前想起些什么，又道：“你的专辑也往后推推吧，这段时间，就当给自己放个小假。”

“......”

卧室门关上的瞬间，蔡徐坤感到仿佛所有力气都被抽走了一般，腿一软差点跌坐在地上。

他紧咬着唇，踱步到大门口，按下门把手，失魂落魄地走了出去。

他没有摁电梯按钮，而是扭身走进一旁的逃生通道。

当声控灯熄灭，一切再次没入黑暗，他无论多么努力的忍耐，两滴泪依然不受控制地落下。

他迅速地将脸颊上的泪抹掉，很快便有更多溢出来，他用两只手慌张地去擦，却只听到自己颤抖的呼吸在安静的楼道内越发清晰。

声控灯蓦地亮起，蔡徐坤下意识地转身面向墙，用手掌将嘴巴捂住。他的背部不停的在抖，可却没再发出一丝抽泣的声音，他不想让自己的脆弱暴露在光明之下。

蔡徐坤不知道他是在哭那张夭折的专辑，还是在哭那个令他和吴亦凡同样失望的自己。

他只是感到心痛。


	14. Chapter 14

吴亦凡站在窗前，透过玻璃，深邃而无垠的海面反射着他有些阴郁的面孔。他右手举着手机，这样的姿势已经维持了一段时间。手机屏幕上显示着一个他许久未联系过的号码，他从没想过有朝一日还有机会和勇气，再去拨通它。

名利场内所谓的友情，不过是利益的置换，他手中没有好的筹码，想要让雪中送炭，还得是块火候正合适的“炭“，实在是难上加难。筛选了一轮，能够不考虑代价去托付的人，不过寥寥。

犹豫一番，他还是摁下了拨通键。

电话接通的速度比他想象中要快，另一端传来嘈杂混乱的电子音乐，很快由大变小，切换至另一个相对安静的环境内。维持着接通状态大概五秒后，他才听到对方试探性地：“Kris哥？”

吴亦凡闭上眼深呼吸：“是我。”

他本想说几句客套话，又觉得以他们原本的关系，这样做实在显得生疏。但这么多年不联系了，谁又能说不生疏呢？

“有什么事么？”对方干咳一声：“我...你们家的事，我也有所耳闻...所以...”

接下来的说辞，吴亦凡也大概能猜到，他几天几乎听的耳朵都要出茧子，无非是：你这事儿太棘手我爱莫能助，或者是：你们自家人的矛盾，我这外人也不好插手。

“所以...有什么能帮忙的，你尽管开口，我尽力就是。”

吴亦凡心头一暖，玻璃上面孔的倒影也变得柔和。

“我并不是想让你掺和进来。”

“嗨，这时候还说那些干嘛，兄弟嘛。” 电话对面的男人讲起这样的话，也有点不好意思，于是又干咳了两声：“我知道，不到时候，你是不会来找我的。”

吴亦凡无声地叹气，对于他来讲，说出那句肯定的“是”，很困难。

“现在是什么情况？能和我说说么？” 对方好像能猜透他的心思一般：“都啥时候了，你就不要在乎你那点面子了。”

“故技重施吧....和当年对付我妈那套差不多。”

“什么意思？诶你说她图啥啊？为了把你控制在眼皮子底下？你对她闺女怎么样她又不是看不出来，我都听说了，小丫头过个生日你就差买坐岛当礼物了，她至于这么防着你么？”

“事情变成这样，不拼个鱼死网破她是不会罢休的。”吴亦凡转过身，背对着海面，语气重新变得冷硬：“她自己也清楚，如果输了，我不可能放过她。”

“所以，你现在有什么大把柄在她手里？”

“......”吴亦凡一时语塞，他步步小心，如履薄冰地躲过了那样多的明枪暗箭，如今却要冒着将自己的命门暴露给对手的风险，去压下一条小小的八卦新闻。

对方听了他说完，也陷入了沉默，许久才道：“看来这个小明星对你还蛮重要的嘛...居然谨慎到要来拜托我替你出手。”

“你帮忙试试吧。” 吴亦凡没有多解释，他想对方应该明白他的意思。

对方十分默契地没有再追问：“...好，我知道了，你放心。”

“嗯...还有，对不起了。”

对方轻轻地叹楼口气：“哎，我们都变了.....过去的事就过去吧，别提了。”

挂断电话，吴亦凡的心情并没有因为事情的暂时解决有什么好转。他好像已经做了所有能做到事，至于他和门外那个男孩的未来，尽管不愿意承认，但的确很难让人看到什么希望。

吴亦凡发现，自己之前的坚守与退让都十分可笑。他不是傻子，蔡徐坤的抗拒和距离感他从未忽略过，他骗自己，只要去包容，去忍耐，等蔡徐坤慢慢习惯，就会好起来。

他以为熬过一切便是星光璀璨，可惜这不过是他的一厢情愿。

星光璀璨也好，一厢情愿也罢，或许是时候选择放下，学着去看开一点。他不是什么二十岁出头的热血青年，没了为爱付出一切的孤勇，少了天生一对的执念，更不会去争执什么对错。

想到此处，之前那种类似于忿懑怨怼的心情，突然疏解了大半。他甚至觉得，自己对蔡徐坤太过苛刻，也许他们的缘分原本浅薄，他又何必要求对方肩负所谓承诺的重担。

吴亦凡打开房门，他打算冷静地告诉蔡徐坤，事情已经解决，再云淡风轻地表示会放手，回到泾渭分明的状态。

——然而迎接他的，只有空荡荡的客厅。

他突然感到紧张，发现玄关门并未关好，他走上前推开，楼道内空空如也，电梯还停在本层，看样子并没有被使用过。

前往安全通道的门缝内亮起一抹微弱的光，十几秒后又安静地熄灭。

门把手冰冷的质感在掌心蔓延，吴亦凡迟迟没有按下，预想中的冷静自持与云淡风轻如今不过一门之隔，可他却无法确定，推开门后，一切是否还能如他所愿。

心软的瞬间，门“吱呀”一声被他推开。

背对门坐在台阶上的蔡徐坤仿佛一只受惊的小动物，警觉地回头，却又傻傻地呆在原地，忘记逃跑。

他身上还披着吴亦凡的外套，刘海遮了眼睛，鼻尖和眼角粉红，还带着妆的唇像是樱桃味的果冻，泛着柔软的光。

眼神里一层薄薄的防备，让人又爱又恨。

吴亦凡居高临下地看着他，表面的冷傲疏离之下，某种感情如同洪水猛兽般，以决堤之势汹涌而来，逼得他想要落荒而逃。

他没办法释然，他还是会心软。

他们都不知道该说些什么好，吴亦凡走过去，静静地在蔡徐坤身边坐下，不一会，一切又重新回到了黑暗之中。

他们这样并排坐着，不知过了多久，吴亦凡率先开口。

他的声音很轻，像是怕触碰到声控灯的设定分贝一般：“事情解决了，专辑...等我安排吧，争取按时。”

蔡徐坤听了一愣，慢慢地，身体开始微微颤抖。吴亦凡刻意地忽略了那些细弱的哽咽，他想蔡徐坤应该并不想让自己听到。他有太多不想让自己知道的秘密，如果他不愿意，自己无论如何都不可能走得进去。

按照之前的计划，接下来吴亦凡应该要尝试着，云淡风轻地说放手。

“...对不起...刚刚，我...我不应该...”蔡徐坤突然一句低不可闻的抱歉，带着可怜巴巴的鼻音，含糊地像是一团柳絮，仿佛吹一口气就会远远地飞走。

可是却黏在吴亦凡心口上，怎么都拨不下来。

他要怎么说放手？

“过去的事就过去吧，别提了。”

“不...我会改的..”

吴亦凡从来没有听蔡徐坤用这样的语气和自己讲话，一阵心疼，深深叹气。

“蔡徐坤，我问你...你，喜欢我么？”

问完之后吴亦凡自己都觉得可笑，他算是折在这小子手里了，居然会问出这种幼稚的问题。

蔡徐坤猛的抬起头，眼睛晶莹湿润，神色震惊又委屈，语气急切，几乎是脱口而出：

“...喜欢呀，喜欢的呀。”

他说完才意识到自己讲了多么不得了的话，又别扭地低下了头。

吴亦凡的微微一笑，其实，他很想再问一句：我和音乐，你更喜欢哪个？

可是...

“算了，这就够了。”


	15. Chapter 15

最后的收尾工作在凌晨结束，经纪人定了最早的航班，像邮寄特快专递一般，匆匆忙忙将蔡徐坤塞上飞机。按照吴亦凡的要求，近期要尽量避开媒体，一切等他回国再说。

天边已泛起鱼肚白，距离起飞还有十几分钟，蔡徐坤百无聊赖地划着手机，主界面上的应用程序并不算多，图标大多数单调又简洁，因此未页那两个游戏软件显得格外突兀。除了有范丞丞一起双排，他几乎不会碰游戏，最近因为工作忙碌，更是忘了游戏的存在——当然，也有些忘了范丞丞的存在。

蔡徐坤打开游戏，太久没玩，登陆后发现待更新的数据包大的吓人，他便顿时没了兴趣。这边刚关掉游戏，手机“嗡”地振了一声，是微信的消息提示。

【老大，你终于想起来登游戏啦？】

虽然有段日子没联系，但范丞丞依然和以前一样，似乎总是无处不在，却又出现地恰到好处。

蔡徐坤嘴角抑制不住地上扬：范丞丞，你是没事做么？24小时都在线？

【你是不是傻，我设置了特别关注提醒啊。】

【谁会24小时在线啊我又不是铁人！】

【就算我是铁人，我也不能24小时都等你上线吧】

【顶多等你23小时五十九分钟，不能再多了！】

范丞丞天马行空的谈话风格有只增不减的趋势，说了一大堆才想起来问蔡徐坤：诶？对了，你忙完啦？

蔡徐坤想了想，含糊其辞地打：嗯，告一段落能休息一段时间吧。

【那你什么时候回来啊！我要斥巨资为你打造接机的康庄大道！】

蔡徐坤失笑，他没有直接回答,只是回复：不聊了，我得关机了。

范丞丞回复迅速：关机？你上飞机啦？真的假的啊！！！

看到那三个醒目的叹号，蔡徐坤抿着唇，犹豫了一会，回复了一个”嗯“。他的心情有些奇怪，有忐忑，也有不安，还有一丢丢不易察觉的欢喜。

十几小时后飞机落地，迎接他的自然没有范丞丞，蔡徐坤不想承认，自己居然还傻乎乎地张望了一下。

虽然他的航班是临时定的，可是神通广大的粉丝还是非常及时的得到了消息，接机的人丝毫没见少，离他比较近的几个女孩都在问他，为什么回来的这么匆忙，新专辑什么时候发。

蔡徐坤知道她们是在担心自己，只是这些问题，他不愿意答，也没法答。

穿越人潮，好不容易上了保姆车，一行人因为毫无喘息时间的行程，脸色都写满疲惫，气氛也有些低沉。对于跟着他来回跑的团队，蔡徐坤自然是有愧疚之情，只是他并不擅长调节气氛，只好放任车内充斥着压抑的安静。

”叮——“

一声微信的提示音打破了这潭死水，蔡徐坤拿出手机确认消息，”噗嗤“笑出了声。

是范丞丞：妈呀你这该死的人气！老子墨镜都被挤飞了！

还附赠一张“断腿”的黑色gm墨镜的照片，和一张气鼓鼓的柴犬表情包。

他居然真的来接机了。

蔡徐坤笑完回复他：我粉丝给你踩断的么？那我完了赔你。

【倒也不用...我自己不小心踩断的。】

【烦人，你回公司么？那我去找你玩啊】

新的工作还没着落，蔡徐坤也确实没什么好忙的，于是答应下来，和范丞丞约好在公司见面。

范丞丞比蔡徐坤想象中来的晚了一些，经纪人去后门接他。也就是走上楼的这一小段时间，范丞丞发挥他那可以说是逆天的亲和力，推门进来的时候，居然已经和经纪人有说有笑了。

他手里还提着两个大袋子，看样子里面是一些小零食之类的。

“姐姐哥哥们好，我是坤的朋友，你们叫我丞丞就好啦。”范丞丞将手里的袋子放下：“初次见面总不好空手嘛，听说今天是什么黄色，还是紫色情人节呐，所以买了点小糖果，你们别嫌弃哈。”

他说着拿出一盒包装精巧的巧克力，塞给蔡徐坤：“你快拿着，这样大家就不好意思拒绝我了。”

蔡徐坤接过巧克力，一面打量着，一面笑他：“只听过白色情人节，哪有什么黄色紫色？你从哪里听来的？”

但还是帮范丞丞招呼其他工作人员：“你们给他个面子，都来拿点去吃吧。”

很少有人会拒绝甜食，范丞丞带来的两袋子吃的很快被瓜分一空。大家还要继续工作，蔡徐坤领着范丞丞进了自己的作曲室。

“哇，我还是第一次近距离看这种高科技设备诶！这是啥？这又是啥？”范丞丞像个充满好奇心的小孩子，看看这个，摸摸那个，只是动作都很小心翼翼，连一副耳机都要轻拿轻放。

蔡徐坤靠在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地给他介绍设备的名字。

“诶？你咋不吃？”他意识到蔡徐坤一直没打开拿包巧克力。

“嗯？哦，我不在作曲室吃东西的。”

“唔...行吧，那我，那我送你一个不需要吃的礼物吧！”范丞丞变戏法一样的，拿出一个小盒子。

“你干嘛送我礼物？”蔡徐坤没有接，只是抬头询问，漂亮的眼睛写着疑惑。

“你不是要出新专辑了么？我可是很关注你的。”范丞丞说完，明显看出蔡徐坤脸上闪过一丝暗淡的神色，他表面上似乎大大咧咧没什么心计，其实心里明镜儿似的，看问题一针见血：“咋啦？遇到困难了？”

“...没有。”蔡徐坤并没有向他坦白的意思，含糊其辞：“后期制作要花很多时间的，没那么快。”

“喔...这样啊，哎哟，我不懂嘛！”范丞丞顺势在蔡徐坤身边坐下，打开盒子：”那你要不先拿着，反正早晚也会送。“

盒子里是一只黑色的机械表，指针和表盘的设计有一种哥特式的复古感，这样的风格蔡徐坤一般很少尝试，最近的一次，应该是电音节的时候，那只小巧的十字架耳坠...

蔡徐坤面上一红，干咳了一声别开脸：”那，那就到时候再给我吧。“

”行，哎哟你这人，真别扭。“范丞丞一点也没有被拒绝后的窘迫，大大方方地把盒子合上放到一边。

蔡徐坤被他这样说自然有些恼怒：“我，我怎么别扭了？你别瞎说。”

“我没瞎说啊，远的不说，就说打游戏吧，每次我说要去支援你，你非说不用，结果哪次不是下一秒就挂了...”范丞丞变说边往门边蹭：“诶我说你别恼羞成怒，嘴上说不过就动手...”

蔡徐坤放下举起来的手，笑的有点无可奈何：“你过来，我不打人。”

范丞丞小心翼翼地凑过来，确认蔡徐坤确实没有要打他的意思，才又问道：“那你最近打算忙点啥？你不是说会休息一段时间？”

“嗯，可能会休息一周左右吧。”蔡徐坤随口说道。

“哎哎哎，那你要不要和我出去玩啊！”范丞丞声音突然提高了八度：“我和你说，我正打算出去玩一礼拜呢，你和我一起去吧！”

蔡徐坤被他吓了一跳，他没什么心情出去玩，也不觉得自己和范丞丞的关系亲近到可以一起旅行的地步，只是委婉地问：“你不用工作的么？怎么每天都在玩？”

“哎是这样啦，家里开发的度假别墅区要投入使用了嘛，那不得提前去考察一下？我和你说，那边现在还没开始营业，没什么人的，到时候深山老林里面，咱俩一人一栋楼，上能爬山打兔子下能溪边捞小鱼，晚上还能开个篝火晚会啥的...”

“噗...”蔡徐坤被他说乐了：“什么啊，哪有两个人的篝火晚会？”

“那有啥啊，我在国外的时候，还经常一个人在家开party呢...听上去是挺神经病的，但是可好玩了...人嘛，总得给自己找点乐子。”

听到范丞丞的话，蔡徐坤突然想起他之前说过刚回国没什么朋友，估计在国外的时候也总是一个人，偏他每天还都乐呵呵地，什么忧愁都没有的样子，反而让人有点心疼。

范丞丞见蔡徐坤有动摇的趋势，急忙加大说服的力度：“哎哟，你犹豫什么呀，好不容易休息下来，干嘛要在家待着？出去玩多好啊？还可以拍拍照片...”

范丞丞费了半天口舌，总算说到了令蔡徐坤心动的点——他确实很久没有动过相机了。

想起之前买的好几本相册，现在都堆在储藏室里发毛，蔡徐坤终于松口：“一周有点太长了，我...”

“那你想住几天就住几天咯，我又不需要你陪我，咱俩去了各玩各的，也就一起搭伙吃饭，晚上打几把游戏啥的，想想看，是不是美滋滋地赛神仙？”

蔡徐坤又被他逗笑了：“哎哟，你快别讲话了。”

“我为什么不讲话？是不是我说的太好，你恨不得现在就跟着我一起出发...”

蔡徐坤最后还是没忍住拍了他一下，瞪着他：“闭嘴。”

范丞丞一点都没被他吓到，指着他，身体摇来晃去：“诶诶，你看你看，憋不住了，要笑了！”

蔡徐坤别过脸去，正对着他的一面玻璃反射出身后范丞丞的样子——仍是活泼鲜明的少年模样。

让他没由来的羡慕。


	16. Chapter 16

蔡徐坤刚下飞机，还要倒时差，范丞丞不想打扰他休息，没留多久便离开了。

范丞丞好像带走了空气里最后一丝欢喜，刚刚还充满着笑语的作曲室瞬间变得冷冰冰的。蔡徐坤坐在沙发上，仰望着天花板发呆，他在刻意让自己避免想起一些事，尽管那些事，他心知肚明。

回公司不仅是为了见范丞丞，更重要的是来取一些未完成的手稿，毕竟他应该有一段时间，不会再来这里了。

早就看清自己并非什么好运的人，专辑从筹备到制作，顺利到不敢相信，于是每天都惴惴不安，害怕意外发生。结果真到这一天，反而大有松了一口气的感觉。又不是第一次这样了，或者说，哪一次不是这样呢？前几次的经验告诉他，等待就相当于没有希望，他心中虽然还将救命的稻草绑在吴亦凡身上，却也做好了期望落空的准备。

没什么好难过的，大不了重新来过罢了。

蔡徐坤轻轻叹了口气，站起来去整理散落在桌子上的手稿，有歌词，有曲谱，都干干净净，平平整整的，有的写了一半字迹稀疏，有的布满了涂改的痕迹。薄薄的几页纸，捏在手中却觉得有千斤重。

媒体常会问他，作品之于他是什么，他说像是自己的孩子一样。有人笑他虚伪矫情，平时他也不甚在意，此时却觉得那些人说的对极了。

天下怎会有父母，让自己的孩子遭受这样的事？

蔡徐坤盯着那些手稿，一时有些迷茫，会不会是因为梦想已经足够奢侈，想要坚持，便没有资格奢求其他？

果然，一开始就不该和他在一起。

“吧嗒。”突然的一滴泪打湿了纸面，蔡徐坤下意识地将水迹抹掉，纸张的晕染效果极好，这样一抹，反倒模糊了几句歌词。

他怎么可以变得脆弱，动不动就哭哭啼啼？

不是没想过丢下克制，放任自己大哭一场，却也知道这样什么问题都解决不了。于是抬头深吸一口气，将眼泪和心中那些不可查的酸楚一并按下。

在回家的路上，收到了吴亦凡的微信，是一条语音，蔡徐坤没敢在车上听，进了家门，才小心地点开。

他应该在机场，讲话的间隙还能听得到英文的航班广播，估计是在边走边说，所以气息没那么稳。

“我在巴黎转机，现在要上飞机了。你应该到家了吧？先好好休息，别担心，其他的事情我会处理的。”

蔡徐坤盯着那条语音信息，抿紧了唇，轻轻又点了一下。

“我在巴黎转机，现在要上飞机了。你应该到家了吧？先好好休息，别担心，其他的事情我会处理的。”

还想再听，却迟迟无法下手。

他心中复杂，不敢细想。若非要将那些匝绕的感情细分开来，只怕无论哪一条，都足以将他压得喘不过气。只好慌张地回复了“一路平安”，实在给不出更好的祝福。

再次醒来的时候，已是凌晨。明明已经入夏，可夜晚一个人躺在床上，仍觉得凉。

睁眼的第一件事是拿过手机，可惜并没有什么好消息传来，只有范丞丞发来的几篇旅游攻略的链接，蔡徐坤懒得理会，便装作没看到的样子，放下手机翻过身，正对上床头柜上那只范丞丞送给他的八音盒。

蔡徐坤撑起半个身子侧躺着，打量起那只八音盒，外表上去朴实无华普普通通，内里却独特别致暗藏锦绣，尤其是里面那只小狮子，正好对应了粉丝们给他起的昵称，这样想想，范丞丞也是下了一番心思。

他不免有些愧疚，拿起手机回复道：好的，我完了看看。

原本是随口应和，尽管对方不知道，但答应了又不看，实在不厚道，于是老老实实地点了进去。范丞丞分享给他的有新手钓鱼教程，野外求生小贴士，和搭帐篷生火秘籍，看着不像是度假攻略，反倒像是野营攻略。

【哇你起床了？怎么样，酷不酷！】

对于范丞丞凌晨还醒着这件事，蔡徐坤并不感到惊讶，年轻人嘛精力总是很旺盛。

【你说的度假，就说要去做这些？】

【当然不是了，我只是觉得很酷，所以分享给你！】

果然，范丞丞的脑回路不能以常理度之。

蔡徐坤回复了一句干巴巴的“行叭”，范丞丞立马倒豆子一样噼里啪啦说了起来：诶不过那边也可以钓鱼的！咱们明天去了可以试试啊！钓上来直接烤了吃，哇想一想我口水都要掉下来了，不说了我去点份外卖去...

蔡徐坤及时抓住了重点：你说什么？明天？

【哦，不应该说是明天，应该说是今天。】

【？？？】

【怎么？你还不知道啊？我们今天就出发啊！】

【......】

范丞丞一点也没意识到，明明是两个人的旅行，却只有他一个人有姓名的事实，还大大咧咧地问：咋啦？为啥发点点点？

蔡徐坤突然有点后悔答应他：我还没有和经纪人说。

更重要的是，他不知道如果自己就这样和范丞丞出去了，吴亦凡会不会不开心。

范丞丞一副恨铁不成钢地样子：等你和经纪人报备了，咱俩都回来了。那地方不远啊，开车不到三个小时，你是未成年么？出去玩两天还要家长签字啊？

蔡徐坤无话可说，范丞丞说的也有道理，不过出去住两个晚上，没必要搞得人尽皆知。

也就过了几个小时，范丞丞那小子的车便到了楼下，这样早早起来出去玩的体验，对于蔡徐坤来说已经遥远到有些陌生。范丞丞开了一辆suv来，后座上堆满了零食和各种奇奇怪怪的东西，什么滑板，羽毛球拍，乒乓球拍，蜻蜓网，登山绳，鱼竿...像是搬了一家文体商店。

范丞丞指着他那堆装备如数家珍：“总之我想到能玩的，基本上都带来了，本来还想买一套浮潜装备来着，但我一想，那地方没海啊！咱俩总不能在泳池里面潜吧？”

“行了行了，快走吧，再晚高速堵车了。”蔡徐坤看着头疼，只好催他赶紧出发。

“听歌么？我专门为你准备了独家歌单，你出道以来的歌里面都有！”

蔡徐坤面无表情地摁下了广播按钮。

清晨的广播音乐大多比较安静温柔，随机播放的电台里正放着一首女声版的《小宇》，唱到一半，窗户上也开始滴答滴答浮现雨滴。蔡徐坤完全是抱着去深山老林里面睡三天的准备出发的，因此对于这样的天气非常满意，范丞丞却完全不是这样想，他一面打开雨刷，一面小声嘟哝：“大早上的放什么小雨，昨天查了天气预报明明是晴天的，这下我怎么捞鱼啊！”

“......”

”你别这么看我，你放心，我一定捞出一条鱼来，这样今天晚上你就有鱼吃了。“

蔡徐坤无奈的笑了：”行，你快好好开车吧，别走错路。“

范丞丞没再说话，他车开的很稳，蔡徐坤靠着座椅后背，渐渐开始觉得困倦。

真正睡着之前，还隐约听到了几句歌词：

总有些话是不能提，

怕你会掉入选择题。

我把情感自私的那一面，

隐藏在黑夜里。


	17. Chapter 17

风吹飒飒，阳光被竹林搅得斑驳，落在麻织的薄被上。非丝绵制的寝具令床上的人睡的并不安稳，他眉心微簇，双眼紧阖，浓密的睫毛在眼下打出一扇阴影，鼻尖与唇峰泛着珠光，若非额前偶尔被暖风吹动的碎发，只教人以为是静止的画面。

这不是范丞丞第一次见到睡着的蔡徐坤，

在他看来，这样的蔡徐坤像是一副耗时良久的刺绣品，他长得太过精致，容颜旖旎，安静不动时，每一处仿佛都被用心勾勒过一般，绝非简单涂抹就可以交差了事——因此才会给人失真和脆弱之感。

他甚至不敢去打扰他，只傻呆呆地站在门口，手里拿着鱼竿，背上挂着蜻蜓网，最后还是一个人默默下楼了。

蔡徐坤醒来的时候，已经是午后，他之前答应过范丞丞，只睡一两个小时就去陪他玩，不由感到愧疚。他倚窗往下望，竹林边是一条潺潺的小溪，两只空荡荡的钓鱼椅摆在溪边的大石头上，不远处，范丞丞正背对他光脚站在溪水里，脖子上挂着遮阳帽，猫腰手握鱼叉，别墅管家站在岸边，虚虚地护着他，一副生怕他滑倒的模样。

“哎哟，我说你怎么比我妈还唠叨，你一直说话，鱼都被你吓跑了！”范丞丞的大嗓门穿过竹林，依然能听得十分清楚。

蔡徐坤偷笑，也不知道是谁把鱼吓跑的。

傍晚的时候，范丞丞终于捞了一条巴掌大的鱼回来，根本没法吃，最后桌子上摆的还是厨师事先准备好的清蒸鲈鱼，新鲜肥美，至于范丞丞那条，被他养在桶里游来游去，依然活蹦乱跳的。

“失策啊，我就不该带管家去，还以为他比较了解这里的鱼情，结果帮不上忙，还添乱！”

蔡徐坤知道他是因为面子挂不住，也不戳破：“这溪里能有几条鱼？你能捞上一条已经很厉害了。”

“是么？你真的这么觉得？嘿嘿，我也是～”范丞丞的笑有点傻气，“诶？你的手怎么了？”

他注意到蔡徐坤拿筷子都用袖子包着，路在袖口外面的手指也红彤彤的。

床上的麻布寝具都是全新的，大概因为没过水又粗糙，蔡徐坤下午一觉醒来，便发觉自己过敏了。他不想让范丞丞觉得他娇气，顾左右而言他：“哦，那个在美国练舞的时候，蹭破手掌了，没大事的。”

“是么？上次见你的时候怎么没注意到...那你小心一点哦，尽量别沾水呀。”范丞丞想了想，“不对，那你上完厕所怎么办？你吃饭前洗手了么？”

蔡徐坤一口菜差点没噎在嗓子眼里，他瞥一眼范丞丞：“能不能吃饭的时候少说两句？”

范丞丞不知为什么脸上一红，居然听话地默默吃饭，反而令蔡徐坤有些意外。

接下来的两天蔡徐坤基本上在吃吃睡睡中度过，而范丞丞说是来度假，其实还有考察的工作，所以早出晚归，呆在别墅的时间并不多。直到最后一天两人才有时间一起出去爬山，玩到天黑后回来，四仰八叉地瘫在沙发上，范丞丞皱皱鼻子：“唔，我还以为你什么时候都是香香的呢，原来爬完山也是一股汗味！”

蔡徐坤像猫舔爪子一样，闻了闻自己的手和胳膊，艰难地爬起回房洗澡：“再和你一起去爬山，我就是猪。”

范丞丞一路上不安生，一会捉蜻蜓，一会抓蚂蚱，蔡徐坤天生又不太见得这些东西，免不得身心俱疲。

洗过澡换了睡衣，他本不打算再出去，却听到范丞丞在楼下扯着脖子喊：“坤！你洗完了么？快下来！”

他不知道范丞丞又在一惊一乍些什么，披了件薄衫出去，别墅管家告诉他，有客人来找。

“客人？找我？”蔡徐坤有些意外，“是女生么？”

范丞丞在一旁打趣他：“你咋回事？怎么老想着女的，你有女朋友了啊？”

“不，是位先生，姓吴。”

简单的一句话，令蔡徐坤仿佛被当头泼了一桶冰水，他并非刻意隐瞒吴亦凡，只是觉得，范丞丞的存在如果被发现，解释起来会很麻烦，因此度假的事情只和经纪人报备了一声，吴亦凡日理万机，最近又忙的几乎联系不上，想来应该不会关心他在哪里...

可是如今，他却直接找上门来了。

蔡徐坤不明白这种被戳穿的心虚感从何而来，他和范丞丞明明什么都没有。

范丞丞还没搞清楚状况：“这姓吴的是你什么人啊...”

“一会别乱说话。”蔡徐坤嘱咐一句，选择离他最远的沙发上坐下。

管家带人走进来，高大而熟悉的身影很快在视线中具化，他仿佛走路带风，皮鞋踩着大理石地砖的声音清晰缓慢，无形中充满了压力。

他走进客厅，轻飘飘地扫了一眼，蔡徐坤和范丞丞便都自然而然地站了起来。

“诶，这位先生，你是...”范丞丞见他眼熟，却怎么也没想起来。

吴亦凡挑眉，望着蔡徐坤：”我来找他。”

“他...他是，我朋友。”蔡徐坤硬着头皮答，他根本不敢看吴亦凡，虽然对方面无表情，语气平淡，但这恰恰证明，他很生气。

“啊这样呀，那坤的朋友就是我的朋友啦，我叫范丞丞，您贵姓啊？”范丞丞依然没搞清状况，大大咧咧地要和吴亦凡握手。

吴亦凡并不搭理他，只盯着蔡徐坤：“哦，是么？”

粗神经如范丞丞，也察觉出些问题，他收回手，问道：“你们...怎么了？”

“我们，我们回房间说。”蔡徐坤拉起吴亦凡的胳膊，眼神中隐隐有恳求：“可以么？”

吴亦凡未置可否，却任由蔡徐坤拉着他离开。范丞丞目送他们上楼，觉得摸不着头脑，又感到气恼：这人从刚开始，就没正眼瞧过自己，真是令人不爽。

窗户开着，通风的缘故，房间的门被“嘭”地一声砸上，蔡徐坤吓了一跳，心有余悸地抚着门板，鸵鸟一般地拖延着面对吴亦凡的时间。

“这里环境还不错。”吴亦凡淡淡地开口：“早知道我也选些这样的地方，你也不会不愿意和我出去了吧？”

见蔡徐坤不说话，又道：“还是说，你不满意的不是地方，而是陪你出来的人？”

“不是的。”蔡徐坤终于开口反驳，却又说不出别的话，只好又重复道：“不是这样的...”

他们同时陷入了沉默，等了许久，吴亦凡反倒笑了：“怎么，连个借口都想不出？”

蔡徐坤抬头望着他，眼神又是熟悉的无措与困惑，令人心烦意乱。

“别这么看着我，我会后悔。”吴亦凡靠近他，指尖带着夜晚的寒气，抚摸着他耳后那一段温暖绵软的颈肉：

”蔡徐坤，我是不是太宠着你了？“


	18. Chapter 18

蝉鸣悉索，山林夜晚特有的潮气顺着敞开的窗涌入，令仿佛静止的空气变得更加胶着。

蔡徐坤低着头，那只温暖的手覆在他颈上，拇指贴着耳后，像是冰冷的枪口，可就算如此，他依然无法回答吴亦凡的问题。

什么算宠？是无条件的纵容？还是无止境的控制？

蔡徐坤明白，吴亦凡一直将他看成被宠爱的一方，而他现在违反了获得宠爱的前提，所以才会被这样质问。他原本也默认了这样的前提，所以才不愿意告诉吴亦凡和朋友结伴出游的事情。

如今却生出一种类似逆反的情绪：他到底做错了什么？

“我只是和朋友出来玩两天，明天就回去。”他干巴巴地回答。

吴亦凡扯了扯嘴角：“所以，如果我今天不来，就永远没机会知道这一段了？”

抚摸着脖颈的手突然用力，蔡徐坤下意识地躲开：“本来...也不是什么重要的事...”

吴亦凡捕捉到了细小的动作，更加用力地按住他的后颈，逼他直视自己的眼睛：“是这件事不重要，还是我知不知道，对你来说根本不重要？”

他的眼神像是等待狩猎的猛兽，认真又冷静。

两个人离得很近，蔡徐坤根本没办法将视线移至别处，刚刚燃起的一点反抗心理在吴亦凡强大气场面前，如同面对磅礴大海的火苗，丝毫不敢靠近。只要吴亦凡愿意，会有千百种方法让他明确清楚地意识到他们之间的差距。

大概正是因为如此，每一次吴亦凡的理解和退让都变成了默认的施舍，而自己的服从的示弱便成为约定俗成的规则。

他很想推开吴亦凡，摔门离开，可现实却又一遍又一遍地提醒着他：专辑还等着发行，在音乐节停车场被拍到的照片也不可以被公开，这些都不是他凭一己之力，可以解决的。

他深深呼吸，却越发得体会到窒息感：“你放心，我...我以后不会和别人一起出门了。”

按着他脖子的手突然松开，吴亦凡后退一步，半晌神色复杂地问道：“.你这么说..是因为照片么？”

蔡徐坤睁大眼睛，惊讶于自己心事的昭然若揭，吴亦凡的脸色却越来越难看：他终于鼓起勇气验证了自己的怀疑，这也意味着以往的每一次怀疑，都可能是相似的答案。

他甚至想问出那句言情剧中常常出现的台词：你究竟把我当什么？

只是，似乎没有再问的必要。

不到半年的交往时间，不过是原来畸形关系的一种延续，决定在一起和真正在一起，终究还是两码事。

夜已深了，窗外的蝉鸣叫声更盛，原本是接近仲夏的世界，吴亦凡却只觉得身处寒冬。

他问了最后一个问题：“和我在一起，很累吧？”

回答他的只有沉默，吴亦凡自顾自地说下去：“说实话，我也是。”

那个令他一度沉迷，难以割舍的男孩，依然是那样精致漂亮，茫然不安的眼神仍会令他心疼。

他硬下心肠，继续说道：“蔡徐坤，和你在一起，很累。”

“.....”

“也许我不是一个好情人，可是...” 他将右手放入裤子口袋，轻轻叹了一口气：“可是只要是我能给你的，我都毫无保留的去做了。”

蔡徐坤想要说些什么，可吴亦凡并没有给他机会：“我很遗憾，这些都不是你想要的。”

他说完向门口走去，他的右手一直放在口袋里，在经过蔡徐坤的时候，犹豫了几秒，还是将里面的东西拿出来递给他。

是一条管状的软膏。

“这是你常用的牌子，记得上药。”

蔡徐坤木然接过东西，一时间还没反应过来发生了什么。身后传来开门声，随后是范丞丞的大嗓门：

“诶，你们谈完啦？你瞪我干嘛？我可没偷听啊，只不过想等你们一起去喝茶...你去哪？哎你别走啊...”

不知道过了多久，范丞丞气鼓鼓地走进房间：“哎哟我好生气啊，追了一路，结果他连个眼神都不给我，上车就走了，你朋友看着人模狗样的，怎么这么没礼貌啊...”

“他不是我朋友...”

“啊？”范丞丞一愣，“那是你什么人啊？”

他看到蔡徐坤抬起头，眼眶红红的，神色是从未见过的慌乱委屈：

“我不知道...”

范丞丞瞬间慌了：“怎么回事？刚刚那个男的是不是欺负你了？我就知道！我、我这就把他叫回来，你...你别哭啊...”

蔡徐坤这才意识到自己有些失态，他握紧手中的药膏，深吸一口气，别开脸：“没...没有，我没哭。”

“......”范丞丞有些怜悯地看着他，这样的眼神令蔡徐坤十分抵触，他急于逃避，找来的借口十分拙劣：“那个，丞丞，我要洗澡，你先出去吧。”

范丞丞看着他身上的睡衣，想了想，还是决定不戳穿。

“那，那我先走了，你...好好休息。”

范丞丞走时带上了门，蔡徐坤浑浑噩噩地走进浴室，将不知倦的蝉鸣阻隔在外。

同自己长相相同的人正从镜子的另一端望过来，他转过身，与那人掌心相对，冰凉的触感令他想要逃离。

这也许才是真实的自己，苍白，自私，无趣，冷淡，会让别人在靠近后，想要离开。

和你在一起，很累。

吴亦凡的这句话轻飘飘的，仿佛一阵小风，将他心里的火苗，“噗”地一声，吹灭了。

重新陷入黑暗，好像并不会令人痛苦。

只有无尽的空虚。


	19. Chapter 19

黑色的S680行驶在笔直空荡的公路上，郊外夜深露重，凝结的水气划过车窗，留下一条条断线，将漆黑的世界割裂，尽管错位的碎片在不断重组，却早已失去了应有的平衡。

口袋内的手机微微震动，吴亦凡拿出手机确认信息，只简单的一句话：“你那小情人的事办妥了。”

他闭上眼，长而深地叹气，他曾想象过将绯闻摆平的消息告诉蔡徐坤时，对方会是怎样的如释重负，欣喜若狂，也曾想象过自己面对他那样的反应，会是怎样的失落和不快。

然而，事实总会超乎预料，自己大概没有机会将这个消息亲口告诉他，也大可不必去失落或是不快。

如果将感情看做一种投资，最为煎熬的大概是每一次跟投，如果已经到了山穷水尽，执行退出策略的时候，反倒没什么好纠结的。冷静而及时止损是一个投资人要做到的基本，这样的事从商场转移到情场，似乎也没什么不同。

手机又轻轻一震，对方显然不满他没有回复：喂，我帮了你这么大一个忙，打算怎么报答啊？

吴亦凡索性打电话过去：“请你喝酒，来不来？”

对方在电话那头笑了：“哟，大晚上的突然约酒？搞得和二十出头的小伙子似的 ，不过嘛...这么久不联系，我当然要舍命陪君子咯。”

“那就...老地方见？”

“老地方？哈哈，好，真的是老地方了。”

十七八岁的时候，和朋友一起玩乐队，所谓的老地方就是他们周末驻唱的酒吧，酒吧老板是主唱的表哥，每次演出结束后会送他们几扎啤酒，那时每天的日子简单到除了读书就只剩下篮球和音乐，却也能让他们在挤在卡座上聊到凌晨。

吴亦凡比约定时间早到了十几分钟，他坐在靠窗的卡座上，环顾一圈，酒吧内部早变了样子，抿一口侍者送来的黑麦啤酒，虽然质地醇厚，却也没了年少时的味道。

他曾经信誓旦旦地以为，自己的未来会从这个酒吧出发，以一个个相互关联的节点，构成一幅无比璀璨的星图。却没料到，梦想对于他们这些含着金汤匙出生的孩子来讲，更像是一场玩闹，自以为的起点其实是命运的分界，他接受了父亲的安排，而其他朋友，也像是驶向不同终点的列车，渐行渐远。

所以，当那人向他走来，一切都恍如隔世。

“好久不见，Kris哥。”

多年过去，那个在他心中像小孩子一样的弟弟，已经变得成熟稳重，曾经喝一口啤酒就脸红的人，施施然给自己点了一杯威士忌。

“我们真的很久没见了，没想到还会有重新见面的一天。”

“嗯，很久没联系，还麻烦你帮忙，对不住。”

“这话就见外了，不过你来找我，我确实很意外。”男人笑的坦然，“你怎么会来找我呢？我记得我以前还暗恋你呢，对么？”

吴亦凡微微一笑：“小时候的事情，难为你还记得。”

“当然记得了，我还是很开心你来找我的，起码可以证明你把我当大人看了。”

“嗯？怎么讲？”

“这你就不懂了，被喜欢的人当做没本事的小孩子看，那感觉真的很差。”男人脸上黯然的神色一闪而过，“不过，我一直以为，你当初是因为我年纪太小，才不愿意搭理我，但现在看来，你这个小情人，也还是个小孩嘛。”

吴亦凡失笑：“原来我当年拒绝你，对你打击这么大？如此耿耿于怀？”

“那倒没有，只是看到他，想到了当时的我们...有感而发罢了。”男人没一会半杯酒下肚，话也多起来，“这次帮你摆平事情，我还顺便去了解了一下这个蔡徐坤。”

“是么？”吴亦凡答地心不在焉，他此刻并不是很想听到这个名字。

“嗯哼，我还去听了他的歌...怎么说呢....”男人欲言又止，“哎，不是我挑拨离间啊，那些歌我听着可没有一点热恋的感觉，小年轻不都很奔放嘛，你可别一把年纪还被玩弄了感情。”

“你话还是很多。”吴亦凡苦笑道，却也不想隐瞒什么：“不过，也可能被你说准了。”

“啊？真的假的啊？”男人听后居然拍手称快：“这算是报应么？当年的冷面阎王居然也有栽人手里的一天？”

“什么冷面阎王，真难听。”

“又不是我起的，是学校里那堆小姑娘说的。”男人一颗接一颗往嘴里喂坚果，一脸幸灾乐祸：“说说看嘛，怎么啦？”

“没什么好说的。”吴亦凡回归最擅长的面瘫状态，懒得去说什么矫情的话：“大概就是好聚好散吧。”

“哎哟，你还真是一点都没变。”男人神色无奈：“越在乎，越是一副死人脸...这就分手啦？我就不信你一点都不会想他。”

“想他么？”吴亦凡盯着杯中半透明的液体，自语道：“会想吧，但也比互相折磨强。”

男人一时无话反驳，拿起杯碰了碰吴亦凡的杯子：“好啦，那就恭喜你重回单身。这次你可别再一声不吭地跑了，既然又见面了，那以后就要常联系，知道么？大家....都很想你。”

“行，约你出来喝酒，别推三阻四就好。”

“你也太不了解我了吧。”男人拿起杯子碰了碰他的酒杯，“你吴大哥开口，小弟我哪有不听的道理？”

吴亦凡挑眉：“嗯？你不会还对我有意思吧？”

“咳咳！咳咳！”男人被酒呛到，“我说，快三十的人了，别自恋了成么？”

“我自恋么？”他脸上还留有笑意，说出的话却止不住地颓唐起来：“不然呢...感情这么奢侈，还是留给自己吧。”

“真难得啊。”对面的男人饶有兴趣地盯着他看：“冒昧的问一句，你上一次这么认真，是什么时候啊？”

吴亦凡一言未发，他抬头扫了男人一眼，很快将目光移向别处。

吧台后面的电子钟上，红色的数字轻巧地一跳，变了模样。

零点零分。


	20. Chapter 20

一阵穿堂风，范丞丞不禁打了个寒战。注意到这一点的管家低声询问他是否要关门，平时咋咋唬唬的小少爷安静地摇了摇头，目光还粘在二层紧闭的房门上。

他说：“你去找只提灯来，我想去院子里转转。”

庭院内的灯光不甚明亮，昏暗迷离，很是暧昧。范丞丞拒绝了管家递来的外套，微寒的夜风像一根魔杖，将他衬衫的下摆变形为巨大的阴影，投射在石子路上，被不断地拉扯变形，令人看不清楚。

别墅区的夜间照明并未全部开启，院子外面一片漆黑，飒飒的竹叶摩擦声与潺潺的溪水流动声在风啸与蝉鸣中夹缝求生，彰显着可怜的存在感。

范丞丞知道，它们已经尽力，就像他自己一样。

他不敢去敲蔡徐坤的房门，只敢以散步为借口，去偷偷瞧一眼他窗口的灯。他觉得自己有些卑微，却又有种心跳加速与自我满足的感受。

范丞丞犹豫着抬头，幻想中的一点星火以燎原之势倾泻而下，窗户大开，蔡徐坤正倚靠着窗楞，指尖夹一根香烟。

他在烟雾与尘埃中静坐着，居高临下地望过来，乌密的睫毛掩盖着不容窥探的情绪。

对于范丞丞来讲，蔡徐坤拥有无比的吸引力，仿佛无形的光环，坚定而冷硬地抗拒着每一个想要靠近他的人。

范丞丞想象中代表心动的声音会像鼓点般不断加速，此时才明白，那分明是死一般的寂静——他以为自己的心跳停止了。也许因为他年纪尚小，经历不够，悸动作为年轻人特有的天赋，像一只箭在瞬间将他穿透，没有任何理由和怜悯。

他不知道自己的情感已经无比清晰地浮在脸上，吓到了高阁内的芙蓉鸟。

蔡徐坤夹着烟的手一抖，随后果断地关上窗，将面孔藏在玻璃后面，又加一层纱帘。

他已经见过太多炙热而可怕的迷恋，也习惯于视若无睹，但当这样的神情出现在范丞丞脸上，又添加了坦荡与天真，毫无预兆地逼近，令他只能选择落荒而逃。

助理连夜来接他，下山的路曲折无光，只有两根远灯木然地投射在柏油路面，窗外的黑暗过于单调，渐渐地便只能看清自己的倒影。

他很久不曾仔细端详过自己，看着镜子的大多时候是在发呆。

蔡徐坤不知道该如何评价自己这幅皮相，只知道它在华丽的妆容与陆离的灯光下的确吸引了不少人，但如果一切都回归黑暗呢？在黑暗中，它又会是什么样子？

它是如何的狰狞面目，又是如何的贪婪可怖，会逼着吴亦凡说出那句“我很累”？

他突然害怕看到自己的脸。

将车窗放下，风压下了乌云一般的思绪，它们堵在喉头，令他想要呐喊，却喊不出。

他学会了说我错了，我会改，可在他心里，从不知道自己究竟错在了哪里。他像一只被荆棘围堵的困兽，一次次鲜血淋漓的教训非但不会带来任何出路，反令它的圈子越缩越小，将它逼向固步自封的境地。

他长久地被两个问题困扰着。

他想问吴亦凡：你究竟想要我怎么样？

又想问自己：你还能怎么样？

凌晨时分，他回到了被灰白色调包裹的公寓，那里空无一人，冷的像一座冰室。蔡徐坤在玄关站了一会，突然想起什么，风一般地冲向卧室。

他几乎是用身体撞开了更衣室的门，感应灯瞬时亮起，跌跌撞撞地绕过镜面墙，后面属于吴亦凡地两排架子内依然满满当当，鞋和手表都老老实实地摆放在原本的位置上，光洁的表面反射着冰冷的白光。

蔡徐坤扶着墙，松一口气，苍白的脸恢复了一些血色。

他听着自己的呼吸由急至缓，仿佛是一出闹剧的配乐，高潮过后，只留下一片死寂和令人同情的真相：他害怕被吴亦凡抛弃。

更衣室内明亮的灯光仿佛是舞台下的观众，犀利冷静地剖析着主角的灵魂，逼迫他躲到无人的幕布之后。

那里存放着吴亦凡的二十几套正装，按照颜色和款式排列，蔡徐坤狼狈地逃进去，任由熟悉的味道将自己包围，抱着膝盖缩成一团。

“观众”在主角消失后离去，一切又重回到令人安心的黑暗。

落在地毯上被调成静音的手机屏幕亮起，经纪人用好几个叹号表达了她的激动之情：

“刚接到消息！上面松口了！你的专辑，下个月就能上！！！”

她没有收到预想中的回信，手机屏幕夜很快暗了下去。

窸窸窣窣地声音在衣柜内响起，永远不会有人知道里面发生了什么。

就连蔡徐坤自己都有些记不清，他有多么拼命地去拥抱那些冰冷柔软的衣料。

直到再也抱不下。

直到他空虚地胸口，被填满至疼痛。


	21. Chapter 21

封闭狭窄的空间封锁了人的感官，手机嗡嗡的震动声仿佛梦境之外的警报，微弱但执着地发出提示。蔡徐坤悠悠转醒，满目的黑暗令他有一瞬的恐惧，但伴随着清醒，逐渐回想起这看似可怖的牢笼，是他仓皇选择的避风港。

他活动了一下酸痛的脖颈，推开柜门，突然亮起的感应灯亮白得刺目，他眯着眼睛摸索到手机，看清屏幕上的姓名才接通。

“喂...”嗓音沙哑得吓人，他轻咳一声，便觉得喉咙干得发痛。

“你刚醒是不是？我听小段说昨天连夜接你回来的，给你发微信也不回...本来想让你多睡一会的，但要是不及时告诉你这个好消息，估计你会埋怨我！”

经纪人语速极快，因为情绪激动声音都变尖了，蔡徐坤觉得刺耳，将手机拉远一些：“什么事？”

“上面松口了，说可以继续准备你的专辑啦，推广企划已经去送审了，最新的行程表确定后我发你邮箱，你快起床，我带你去做头发...”

突然的喜讯并没有为他带来太多欢欣，没有想象中的如释重负，心脏只在两秒内快跳了几拍，随后便又沉没于无边的空虚。

他十分清楚，这是吴亦凡送给他最后的分手礼物，慷慨大方，直击所需。

在足够的沉寂之后，衣帽间再度陷入昏暗，蔡徐坤看着对面镜中的自己，面孔的三分之二被阴影吞噬，残余的部分被冷调的灰浸染，显得苍白冷硬，像只写满了凄凉与哀怨的能面。

他讨厌这样的自怨自艾，自我放逐，只是驱动身体的引擎上少了一块稀缺材质的零件，此时哪怕用工作或是梦想去填，也无法契合。

经纪人电话打了一通又一通，最后索性跑上来摁门铃，柔和的降b小调夜曲缓缓响起，隐约传到衣帽间，像是加了老唱片的混响效果。蔡徐坤别过脸，想把衣橱的门关上，可当手覆上木质百叶的推拉门时，他隐约有种不好的预感：一旦这扇门关上，他很可能，再也出不来。

十分钟后，经纪人终于被放进门，蔡徐坤那副衣衫不整脸色惨白的模样吓到了她。 

“这...昨天吴总回来啦？”

蔡徐坤呼吸一滞，紧紧抿着唇摇了摇头：“没，我们走吧。”

“你这幅样子走去哪啊？吓死人了都要，快去洗把脸，我叫小段给你买点早餐送上来。”

蔡徐坤将额前的碎发拨开，顺着经纪人的手指去看立镜中的自己，房间采光良好，他的狼狈无处遁型：头发凌乱，眼下发青，唇无血色，衣服皱皱巴巴，领口敞开，软绵绵地瘫在锁骨上...

好在经纪人顺便送来了赞助商的衣服，让他避免了重回衣帽间的尴尬，保险起见带了口罩和帽子，来到常去的那家造型工作室，果不其然有一两个私生已经蹲在绿化带旁边。

这次造型师选择了蓝灰发色，要洗掉原本的栗色再漂染，费了不少时间，结束的时候听说又多了几个女孩子来堵。在快门和此起彼伏的呼唤声中，蔡徐坤被护着钻进车，因为是未公开造型，经纪人叫助理去劝那些私生删照片，没一会便爆发出争吵的声音。

“照片是我们自己拍的，你凭什么叫我们删！”  
“喜欢他才来的，不然谁稀罕蹲这里啊，你算老几？”  
“我不发出去，只留着自己看的，你别瞎掺和了行么？”

他的助理双拳难敌多手，不禁有些着急：“你们到底是不是他粉丝啊？什么对他好，什么对他不好，你们分不清么？”

“你少在这里指手画脚了，我怎么不是他粉丝了？我替他兜的事还少么？”  
“就是的，他抽烟照片我不知道存了几百张了，不是粉丝我干嘛不发出去啊？”  
“对，我还有好多别的呢，想让我删么？你让蔡徐坤自己下来和我说！”

他在车里听的清楚，索性放下车窗，吵闹声突然停下，又爆发出一阵尖叫。

他带着黑色的口罩，只露出一双眼睛，静静听着那些女孩对他隔空喊话，直到听见一句“坤坤，照片我们不会发的，谁发谁是猪”，才小幅但明显地点点头，对她们竖起一根小拇指，作出拉钩的手势。

“啊啊啊啊他好可爱～～”  
“天啊我死了！！！”

助理表示很无奈，灰溜溜地跑回来，打开车门对蔡徐坤竖起大拇指：“你厉害。”

蔡徐坤不予回应，垂眼摘下口罩，靠着椅背拉低帽檐：“我睡一会，有事叫我。”

“嗯，我们先去吃午饭，下午三点预约了皮肤管理，晚上有一个预录电台节目...”

“我不饿，你们去吃。”他的声音闷闷的，经纪人与助理无声地交换了担忧的眼神，他们都能看出来，自家艺人不对劲。

尽管在对外行程中的蔡徐坤依然完美，可当他踏进车门，便会像一只脱线的木偶一般，没有表情也没有动作，只静静地坐在那里，问一句答一句，手机响了也仿佛没有听到，只怔怔地望着窗外。

坐在他旁边的助理瞟一眼手机屏幕，小心翼翼地提醒：“是范丞丞的电话。”

蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，脸上掠过一丝被打扰的不悦：“没事。”

震动停止，助理看到未接来电后面的数字，由9变成了10。

凌晨时分，蔡徐坤提着一碗经纪人硬塞给他的粥回到家，房间里弥漫着一股新鲜的香氛味，早晨走时没来得及收好的拖鞋也被摆放整齐，家政阿姨应该来过。

又或者...

蔡徐坤放下粥，克制着想要跑上楼的冲动，一步一步靠近卧房——他不想再让自己那么狼狈。

缓缓推开衣帽间的门，尽管步调缓慢，可他仍能感觉自己的心被提到了嗓子眼——

还好，还好。

吴亦凡的东西还都在那里。

后半夜淅淅沥沥下起了雨，蔡徐坤被雨拍玻璃的声音吵醒，手机屏幕亮着，是范丞丞刚发过来的短信。

【不告而别，还不接我电话...你欠我一个对不起知道不？你说了我才会原谅你！】

蔡徐坤将手机放扔到一边，外面的雨越下越大，现在不是道歉的好时机。

突然感觉有点饿，想起来楼下还有碗粥。

可他依然躺着，因为他知道，粥已经凉了。


	22. Chapter 22

封闭狭窄的空间封锁了人的感官，手机嗡嗡的震动声仿佛梦境之外的警报，微弱但执着地发出提示。蔡徐坤悠悠转醒，满目的黑暗令他有一瞬的恐惧，但伴随着清醒，逐渐回想起这看似可怖的牢笼，是他仓皇选择的避风港。

他活动了一下酸痛的脖颈，推开柜门，突然亮起的感应灯亮白得刺目，他眯着眼睛摸索到手机，看清屏幕上的姓名才接通。

“喂...”嗓音沙哑得吓人，他轻咳一声，便觉得喉咙干得发痛。

“你刚醒是不是？我听小段说昨天连夜接你回来的，给你发微信也不回...本来想让你多睡一会的，但要是不及时告诉你这个好消息，估计你会埋怨我！”

经纪人语速极快，因为情绪激动声音都变尖了，蔡徐坤觉得刺耳，将手机拉远一些：“什么事？”

“上面松口了，说可以继续准备你的专辑啦，推广企划已经去送审了，最新的行程表确定后我发你邮箱，你快起床，我带你去做头发...”

突然的喜讯并没有为他带来太多欢欣，没有想象中的如释重负，心脏只在两秒内快跳了几拍，随后便又沉没于无边的空虚。

他十分清楚，这是吴亦凡送给他最后的分手礼物，慷慨大方，直击所需。

在足够的沉寂之后，衣帽间再度陷入昏暗，蔡徐坤看着对面镜中的自己，面孔的三分之二被阴影吞噬，残余的部分被冷调的灰浸染，显得苍白冷硬，像只写满了凄凉与哀怨的能面。

他讨厌这样的自怨自艾，自我放逐，只是驱动身体的引擎上少了一块稀缺材质的零件，此时哪怕用工作或是梦想去填，也无法契合。

经纪人电话打了一通又一通，最后索性跑上来摁门铃，柔和的降b小调夜曲缓缓响起，隐约传到衣帽间，像是加了老唱片的混响效果。蔡徐坤别过脸，想把衣橱的门关上，可当手覆上木质百叶的推拉门时，他隐约有种不好的预感：一旦这扇门关上，他很可能，再也出不来。

十分钟后，经纪人终于被放进门，蔡徐坤那副衣衫不整脸色惨白的模样吓到了她。 

“这...昨天吴总回来啦？”

蔡徐坤呼吸一滞，紧紧抿着唇摇了摇头：“没，我们走吧。”

“你这幅样子走去哪啊？吓死人了都要，快去洗把脸，我叫小段给你买点早餐送上来。”

蔡徐坤将额前的碎发拨开，顺着经纪人的手指去看立镜中的自己，房间采光良好，他的狼狈无处遁型：头发凌乱，眼下发青，唇无血色，衣服皱皱巴巴，领口敞开，软绵绵地瘫在锁骨上...

好在经纪人顺便送来了赞助商的衣服，让他避免了重回衣帽间的尴尬，保险起见带了口罩和帽子，来到常去的那家造型工作室，果不其然有一两个私生已经蹲在绿化带旁边。

这次造型师选择了蓝灰发色，要洗掉原本的栗色再漂染，费了不少时间，结束的时候听说又多了几个女孩子来堵。在快门和此起彼伏的呼唤声中，蔡徐坤被护着钻进车，因为是未公开造型，经纪人叫助理去劝那些私生删照片，没一会便爆发出争吵的声音。

“照片是我们自己拍的，你凭什么叫我们删！”  
“喜欢他才来的，不然谁稀罕蹲这里啊，你算老几？”  
“我不发出去，只留着自己看的，你别瞎掺和了行么？”

他的助理双拳难敌多手，不禁有些着急：“你们到底是不是他粉丝啊？什么对他好，什么对他不好，你们分不清么？”

“你少在这里指手画脚了，我怎么不是他粉丝了？我替他兜的事还少么？”  
“就是的，他抽烟照片我不知道存了几百张了，不是粉丝我干嘛不发出去啊？”  
“对，我还有好多别的呢，想让我删么？你让蔡徐坤自己下来和我说！”

他在车里听的清楚，索性放下车窗，吵闹声突然停下，又爆发出一阵尖叫。

他带着黑色的口罩，只露出一双眼睛，静静听着那些女孩对他隔空喊话，直到听见一句“坤坤，照片我们不会发的，谁发谁是猪”，才小幅但明显地点点头，对她们竖起一根小拇指，作出拉钩的手势。

“啊啊啊啊他好可爱～～”  
“天啊我死了！！！”

助理表示很无奈，灰溜溜地跑回来，打开车门对蔡徐坤竖起大拇指：“你厉害。”

蔡徐坤不予回应，垂眼摘下口罩，靠着椅背拉低帽檐：“我睡一会，有事叫我。”

“嗯，我们先去吃午饭，下午三点预约了皮肤管理，晚上有一个预录电台节目...”

“我不饿，你们去吃。”他的声音闷闷的，经纪人与助理无声地交换了担忧的眼神，他们都能看出来，自家艺人不对劲。

尽管在对外行程中的蔡徐坤依然完美，可当他踏进车门，便会像一只脱线的木偶一般，没有表情也没有动作，只静静地坐在那里，问一句答一句，手机响了也仿佛没有听到，只怔怔地望着窗外。

坐在他旁边的助理瞟一眼手机屏幕，小心翼翼地提醒：“是范丞丞的电话。”

蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，脸上掠过一丝被打扰的不悦：“没事。”

震动停止，助理看到未接来电后面的数字，由9变成了10。

凌晨时分，蔡徐坤提着一碗经纪人硬塞给他的粥回到家，房间里弥漫着一股新鲜的香氛味，早晨走时没来得及收好的拖鞋也被摆放整齐，家政阿姨应该来过。

又或者...

蔡徐坤放下粥，克制着想要跑上楼的冲动，一步一步靠近卧房——他不想再让自己那么狼狈。

缓缓推开衣帽间的门，尽管步调缓慢，可他仍能感觉自己的心被提到了嗓子眼——

还好，还好。

吴亦凡的东西还都在那里。

后半夜淅淅沥沥下起了雨，蔡徐坤被雨拍玻璃的声音吵醒，手机屏幕亮着，是范丞丞刚发过来的短信。

【不告而别，还不接我电话...你欠我一个对不起知道不？你说了我才会原谅你！】

蔡徐坤将手机放扔到一边，外面的雨越下越大，现在不是道歉的好时机。

突然感觉有点饿，想起来楼下还有碗粥。

可他依然躺着，因为他知道，粥已经凉了。


	23. Chapter 23

日子流水一般地淌过，专辑发售，被安排地满满当当的宣传行程占据了本就极少的独处时间。蔡徐坤几乎没什么空想起吴亦凡，尽管依然会在回家后第一时间去衣帽间确认那堆冰冷事物的去留，但久而久之，他也逐渐接受了某种事实：

就算这些东西还在，也不意味着吴亦凡会回来，他不来取，大概是因为不缺，也不在乎。

如同这栋房子，可能也被重新定义成了房产名单上毫不起眼的一行字，吴亦凡曾想把房子转移到蔡徐坤名下，被他执意拒绝，没想到如今竟变成了两个人唯一的联系。至于吴亦凡的“家”，不知如今安在何方，里面又住了什么人。

蔡徐坤习惯于构想所有事情最坏的结局，因此大多时候，他总能平静接受。只是去幻想吴亦凡和别人在一起的样子，对他来说太过难熬，别说是具化那些形象动作，就连去想象画面中的一角云朵，都会令他感到窒息。

他认为这要归结于原有平衡打破的不适感，绝不是因为他爱得有多么刻骨铭心。

不然记者不会问他：“为什么感觉你的情歌总有一种求不得？是最近对感情有什么思考么？”

他不敢说这些歌创作于常人所说的热恋期，只好装作一本正经地答：“我会去自己构思一些感情故事，把自己的感悟放在创作里。”

他的回答并非全无根据，他的确有过许多包括吴亦凡在内的甜蜜幻想，月下共饮，花前并行，那种普通情侣的状态他不是没有渴望过，可是他和吴亦凡都不是普通人，又处于完全不同的两个世界，他要拼尽全力，才能尽量让自己同吴亦凡站在同样的水平线上。至于自己的梦想，思考和顾虑，对于身处高位，阅历丰富的恋人而言，大概更像是幼稚的笑话。

因此，与其说得到的是感悟，倒不如说是显而易见的答案：相识地荒唐，相恋地莫名，相处也便成了一种求不得。

这样说来，分离也是必然了。

“坤坤，你看我把你打扮地这么漂亮，你这样拉着脸，我很挫败诶！”化妆师旋着定妆刷逗他开心：“来，笑一笑嘛，这个眼妆笑起来才好看。”

蔡徐坤不想辜负她的善意，对着镜子翘起嘴角，笑容有些虚弱，化妆师又沾了一些淡紫色的腮红：“哎，这样会显得气色更好一点，最近赶行程很辛苦吧？”

“还好，还好。”他眨了眨眼睛，努力打起精神：“不累的。”

“你今天去的那个《fearless》的试映会，导演我超喜欢的，还有女主角，我还没见过真人呢，听说真人比照片还漂亮，你记得多看两眼。”

“我总盯着她，人家把我当流氓怎么办？”

“哈哈不会的，虽然她很漂亮，但不吹牛啊，我觉得还是你比较好看。”

蔡徐坤笑着摇摇头，并未当真，起身套上西服外套，跟着助理和经纪人下楼。

试映会加上红毯和采访时间，一直进行到晚上九点多，主办方举行了一个vip庆功宴，主创人员和业内的制片巨头，投资人都有到场，蔡徐坤接了电影的推广曲，也作为主创这边的人被邀请参加。

会场分为前后两个部分，前面的大厅提供冷餐和酒品，聚集的大多是普通演员和剧组人员，穿过后台是娱乐区域，那些平时见不到的业内大佬都在里面，玩一些筹码很大，纸醉金迷的游戏，蔡徐坤以前也没少见识过，不过这次他不是主角，只需要中场时跟着其他几个有姓名的演员去露个面就好。

在前厅，不少新人来和他搭话，他主要以听为主，其中也不乏刚入行口无遮拦的，蔡徐坤很快就了解到，这个宴会主要是为捧女主角办的，顺便为后面那些大牛们牵暗线搭灰桥。

“哎哟，我这种小虾米，什么时候才能混到那些大人物旁边哦。”

蔡徐坤默默地喝酒，发现对方在等自己回应，才干巴巴道：“嗯，你加油。”

“坤哥，你没什么经验可以传授么？”

这话问的刺耳，蔡徐坤微微皱了皱眉，将未喝完的酒放下：“我去趟洗手间，失陪。”

他刚要离开，男二号向他走来：“徐坤，来，王执导带咱们去后面一趟。”

在新人羡慕的眼光下，几个人取了新的酒，来到后面的小厅。厅内灯光比外面暗一些，中央是一张四五米长的大理石桌，上面摆满了各种酒瓶和酒桌游戏道具，两个年轻人正在热火朝天猜拳，其他人围成一圈吵吵嚷嚷，好不热闹。

蔡徐坤知道酒桌上的都不是正主，不过是一群供人取乐的棋子，果不其然，后面的沙发上还坐着人，几上的酒瓶摆放地干净规整许多，他们绕过那一片喧闹，来到这群位高权重，面容模糊的人面前。

执行导演在说着客套话，蔡徐坤并没有听进去，他垂眼站定，也不乱瞟，只将目光放到玻璃茶几后那一双双鞋上。

无非是两三双高跟鞋中间，加一双样式考究的皮鞋，有些可能是定制的，蔡徐坤都看不出牌子，不过有一双，倒是和吴亦凡的某款鞋有些相似...

他顺着那双鞋向上望，在蓝紫色的灯光下，很快捕捉到了那张英俊冷硬的面孔。

吴亦凡身旁坐着女主角，正举着斟满的酒杯，亲昵地送到他唇侧。吴亦凡就着这样的动作，抿一口酒，目光却定定地粘在蔡徐坤身上。

女主角摸爬滚打多年，也是个有眼色的。她顺手拿了一只空玻璃杯，倒满了酒，站起身：“蔡徐坤，久仰大名了。特别感谢你给侯导的片子写推广曲，我们侯导特地叮嘱我要敬你三杯，这样，我喝三杯满的，你随意，如何？”

蔡徐坤下意识地去看吴亦凡，对方却收回了视线，仿佛这一切都与他没有关系。

“我先干了。”女主角没有给他反应的机会，仰头先喝尽了杯中的酒，瞬间又满上，挑衅似的看着他。

对方是女生，蔡徐坤无论如何，是要跟满三杯的。她又是陪在吴亦凡身边的人，这意味着不会有人敢帮忙解围。

他拿起酒瓶，镇定地填满自己的杯子，却也预料到了一会儿的狼狈——他不擅长喝酒，这种五十度以上的伏特加，很可能一杯都喝不完，就会被呛吐。

所有人都在看他，蔡徐坤不想表现得可怜兮兮，他暗自闭气，将酒杯贴着唇，一口一口的送下，灼烧感顺着喉咙一路向下，在没什么晚餐做铺垫的胃部蔓延开来，他强压着反胃的感觉，咬着牙去倒第二杯。

“好了，雪乔，你坐吧。”

吴亦凡突然开口，他接过女主角手中的酒杯：“你是前辈，他哪配喝你的三杯酒。”

蔡徐坤顿时陷入困境，执行导演适时出来打圆场，夺了他手里的酒瓶：“好了好了，打扰各位老板了，我自罚一杯，你们继续，你们继续。”

蔡徐坤跟着一行人浑浑噩噩得往外走，吴亦凡眼里只有那个女主角，不曾再分给他半分关注，他便也不敢再回头偷看。

吴亦凡开始亲昵地叫别人的名字，也开始将自己简化为普通到不能再普通的代称。

的确不该再抱有什么希望，可是...可是，在开始的时候，他也是有在看自己的，不是么？

这样如火柴光一般微弱的期待，支撑着他，甚至压下了胃部的灼烧与刺痛感。

蔡徐坤是在回到公寓后才开始吐的，这次有些严重，他浑身发抖，出了一身冷汗，难受得缩成一团，头脑一片空白。

却神奇地，一直记着试映电影的名字。

Fearless.


	24. Chapter 24

朋友离开后，吴亦凡仍留在原地，望着不远处的保时捷怔怔出神。

蔡徐坤在车内屏息凝神，他被看到了么？被发现了么？吴亦凡会来找他么？该说些什么？突然出现的许多问题，令他开始手心冒汗，胃部也因为紧张，隐隐有痉挛的痛感。

然而他的种种思虑与反应，都实属无用，吴亦凡好像真的只是发了一会儿呆，便打开车门低头坐进去。红色的尾灯刺激到视线过分专注的瞳孔，蔡徐坤猛得眯起眼睛，眼角有些泛酸。

前面的车无声启动，蔡徐坤咬咬牙，顾不上犹豫，本能地踩下油门，跟了上去。

天色已晚，路上车流渐稀，专业的司机自然将车行驶地又稳又快，险些跟丢的戏码上演过几次，终于在跨江大桥上变成了真正的跟丢。

蔡徐坤将车停在路边，手背擦掉额上的汗，原本紧张急促的呼吸同发动机一并归于平静。他望向窗外，眼神茫然，疾行的车辆会在掠过时引起地面的轻微震动，它们的身影迅速模糊，变成了桥面尽头闪烁的光点，此起彼伏，令人分辨不出初始目标。

而另一端，便是绵延无边的江面，由宽变窄，与暗夜的边际无缝交汇，一时间天地的间距缩短，压的人有些喘不过气。

蔡徐坤解掉安全带，打开车门，踱步至栏杆边，带着江水潮气的夜风扑面而来，湿热粘腻，他索性摘了帽子，任凭额前的发被吹散，扬起落下，软软地扫着耳鬓，意外地感受到一丝惬意。

上天好似突然善心大发，在如此落魄失意的时刻，赠与他一份轻薄的惊喜。

他自然甘之如饴。

然而，美好注定是短暂的，他还未享受几分，冰冷的质问将他拉回现实：“你跟踪我？”

蔡徐坤霎时僵住了后背，他手忙脚乱地想戴帽子，匆忙间反而让帽子掉落在地，正要俯身去捡，却被猛地攥住手腕，难动分毫。

“你跟踪我。”吴亦凡又重复一遍，语气中少了疑问，听上去倒像是陈述句一般。

“我...我没有。”蔡徐坤别开头，躲避着吴亦凡的目光，他清楚自己的反驳根本立不住脚，却强撑着不愿承认。

吴亦凡冷笑一声，竟没有戳穿。

蔡徐坤低头咬紧牙关，打定主意不再多说。

吴亦凡的脸在逆光中阴晴不定，难辨喜悲，他缓缓道：“既然如此，那请自便吧。”

眼看他转身要走，蔡徐坤终于忍不住从牙缝里吐出一句：“等一下...”

吴亦凡停下脚步，却没回头，更没应答。

蔡徐坤抿唇不语，他有满腔的情愫，却不知从何说起，侥幸，期待，悲哀，酸楚，一时间搅作一团，被他那没什么用，却溶在骨子里的自尊胡乱包裹，成了一件四不象地作品。

“所以...我们分手了，是么？”

他害怕面对挽回失败的局面，只得将球抛给对方，寄希望于那拥有百分之五十发生几率的否定答案。

吴亦凡转过身，微微扬着下巴，那样居高临下的目光给人很大压力。

他破天荒地笑了，只是笑容中的礼貌与疏离显而易见：“不知道我的哪些言行，让你产生误会了呢？

“你为什么会认为，我们没有分手呢？”

羞耻感如同凌迟的刀，认真而细致地行刑，精神上的疼痛感刺激得蔡徐坤身形一晃，他迅速地捡起地上的帽子，用力攥在手心，转身想要离开。

可吴亦凡仍觉得不够。

“虽然分手了，可该有的基本礼仪还是要遵守吧，不告而别总是不好的。”

蔡徐坤深吸一口气：“...告辞。”

“对了，这辆车我打算送给一个朋友，你以后就不要开了吧。”

蔡徐坤猛的回头，凌厉的眼神被额前的碎发扰得不甚分明，杀伤力也因此打了折扣，像是玫瑰枝桠上绽放的刺，尖锐却脆弱。

吴亦凡不为所动，语气依然温柔平和：“不过今晚你可以开回去，毕竟一个人出来...”

“我...我一点也不需要。”他一字一句地回敬，微红的眼眶不知是因为愤怒还是伤心。

“是么？那你需要什么呢？”吴亦凡抱臂反问道。

这问题没头没脑，蔡徐坤皱起眉，眼神里写满防备。

“这个问题，我之前一直在想，最近终于有了答案，有兴趣听听么？”

无非是又一轮隐晦的折辱，蔡徐坤仰起头，强撑着那一张冷硬的面具，声音微微发抖：“不必了，那就...好聚好散，彼此放过吧。”

吴亦凡反而越来越放松：“正因为要好聚好散，我才想给你一些忠告。”

“我说了不必....”

“与其说我给不了你想要的，倒不如说你从没想好自己真正想要什么。所以，才会什么都想要，却什么都得不到...”

“住口！”

“你也不用恼羞成怒，不愿意听，就当耳旁风吧。”吴亦凡微微一笑，“这车你既然不需要，我就叫人一会来开走，告辞了。”

言行得体，彬彬有礼，这样的吴亦凡，对于蔡徐坤而言，恰恰是一场巨大的羞辱：只有他牵肠挂肚，怅然若失，求不得，意难平。

只有率先离开，才能稍微挽回一点尊严，可转身后的路黑暗漫长，他尽管步伐坚定，却心有惶然。

他们终究还是有差距的，就连在处理分手这件事上，吴亦凡都拥有他难以企及的成熟与果断，令他在自我否定之时，又心生艳羡。

蔡徐坤突然很是想笑。

自己可能真的没救了。


	25. Chapter 25

夏末无花，蝉鸣阵阵，路灯昏暗的的光穿过茂密的树叶碎碎地铺在路面，人影简化成细长的一条，随着脚步填补树荫的空白。头脑空白地在无人的街道上走了一段，行至街心花园一隅，蔡徐坤终于停下。

他不知道自己身处何处，更不知道该前往何方。

在背靠马路的长椅上坐下，裸露的小臂和手背浸在深紫色的阴影内，夹杂着暗黄的噪点，仿佛冲洗失败的相片，单薄失真。他将掌心向上，复杂的掌纹在黑暗中幻化为一条条模糊的沟壑，小时候听老人说，这是忧思过多的先兆。

于是不禁又想起吴亦凡那句：不知道真正想要的是什么，所以什么都想要——却什么都得不到。

蔡徐坤对这句话抱有极致的怀疑态度，他从不觉得自己不知道想要的是什么，恰恰相反，他步步为营，按部就班，甚至自认为有些不择手段。

因此，他得到了名誉和地位，得到了追求梦想的资格，也得到了符合预期，却并不怎么快乐的人生。

他承认，成为引人注目的星星，并不是令人愉悦的体验，过分的关注，溢出的热情，刺耳的声音，复杂的人际...被迫在实践中学习，在未知中选择，每作出一个决定，他都会在自负与自卑中摇摆。可他只能告诉自己，你是对的。

因为他的路，没有人走过，也没有人能给他可以相信的忠告。

可如果，吴亦凡说的是对的呢？如果他的确从没搞清楚想要的是什么，一直在走偏呢？蔡徐坤不寒而栗，那样的想法太可怕，是会吞噬一切的梦魇，将他的整个世界纳入囊中。

“坤坤，你还好吗...”

期期艾艾的女声在身侧响起，蔡徐坤抬起头，带着棒球帽和口罩的女孩在暗夜中如同鬼魅，闪亮的眼眸中盛满可怕的执着和迷恋，和她胸前的镜头一样可怖。

蔡徐坤愣了一会，直到她抬起手，向自己靠近，才猛的跳起，不由自主的后退。

“坤坤...”

“....别过来！”他吓坏了，甚至忘记维持无底线宠粉的设定，女孩依然不死心地想要拉他，蔡徐坤下意识地拍开她的手，“不要碰我！”

女孩一怔，突然歇斯底里地喊道：“你怎么可以这样对我，你知道我有多喜欢你么！”

他吓得落荒而逃，听到身后如厉鬼般地尖叫：“蔡徐坤！蔡徐坤！”

慌忙的脚步声淹没在一条宽阔的大道，骑车在鸣笛，橡胶车胎压过柏油马路，行人匆忙得与他擦肩而过，没头没尾的三言两语散在风里，世界变得足够吵闹，他的存在瞬间好像变得微不足道。

可他仍然感到恐惧。帽子丢了，口罩也不知落在了何处，他低着头，企图用加快的步伐降低被人认出来的危险——尽管漫无目的。

每个人似乎都在看着他，又似乎没有。他好似是被暴晒在阳光下的吸血鬼，疯狂的想要找一处阴暗得角落藏匿。

但这世界的可贵之处，便在于那每一次巧合且精准的事与愿违。

购物中心楼顶，巨幕广告牌投下亮如白昼的光，已经有路人停下来，看看他，又抬头盯着广告牌。

蔡徐坤站定，缓缓抬起头，那光刺目得令人睁不开眼，他眯起眼才能勉强看清广告牌上的人。他盯着那张与自己所差无几的面孔，在光线中莫名显得扭曲狰狞——尽管是那样的明艳动人，惑人心神，眉梢、眼角、微笑的弧度，每一处都完美得无懈可击，他反复端详，甚至挑不出一丝错处。

或许，那不算是一个人，只能被称之为一个符号，用来填补幻想、虚妄与无底洞般的欲望。

蔡徐坤忽然发现，一直以来的努力拼命，费尽心机，其实只是为了将鲜活的自己变成苍白的符号。

仿佛在瞬间理解了吴亦凡：用苍白做引，以血为丝，以骨为针，勾成一朵精致的绒花，形状优雅，色彩鲜明，却毫无香气，越靠近只会越觉得无味。

在他身边聚拢的人越来越多，人们自发的围成圈不敢靠近，却毫不遮掩地举着手机，大声地指指点点，惊喜、戏谑、赞美、嘲笑，那些话贴着他，却又似乎与他无关。

“诶？那不是那个谁么？”  
“啊想起来了，那个在广告里涂口红的娘娘腔嘛！”  
“啊啊啊啊他好帅啊！好好看！”  
“要不然怎么说是‘美女’呢，哼....”

经纪人带着两个助理，在事态变得更严重之前找到了他。她们全副武装，用一件巨大的兜帽风衣将他包裹起来，半拉半推地带着他穿过人群，这样的行为鼓励了大多数人，他们举着手机围上来，亮着闪光灯的镜头贴在他头上、脸上，陌生人的气味还带着夜风的寒意，令他忍不住遍体生凉，打起寒战。

“你是疯了么？宣传期突然搞这一套？还嫌我们不够忙？”经纪人在车门关上的瞬间甩下一句狠话，便转头联系宣传公关，让他们做好准备随时待命。

放下电话，一直以来对他十分客气的经纪人从副驾驶转过头，语气是前所未有的严厉：“你又不是刚出道，知道宣传期有多少人盯着你么？一个人跑到这么繁华的地方，一脸失魂落魄的样子，生怕别人看不到是不是？之前压下去那些照片你当人家没存档么？是不是要宣传和执行那边累吐血了你才开心？”

“诺姐，你消消气...”坐在他旁边的助理小声劝经纪人。

“我怎么消气嘛！”经纪人语气中有藏不住的怨气，“回归又不是他一个人的事，整个团队最近都忙的要死，他这样随便溜一圈，多少人又要熬夜，怎么能这样？好不容易专辑才上线，我爸住院我都顾不上回家...”

经纪人说着语气哽咽起来，便没有接着往下说。

车子在红灯前停下来，车内一片寂静。

“大家都有难处，互相理解，互相理解...”助理继续做和事佬，拍拍蔡徐坤的肩膀：“和咱诺姐道个歉，下次...”

他话说一半，看了看显示屏上代表空调温度的数字，神色突然变得诡异：“坤...很冷么？你为什么...在发抖？”

蔡徐坤没有回答他，怔怔地望着窗外。助理顺着他的视线窗外看去——不远处的公交站的宣传广告牌上依然是那张熟悉的面孔，光彩照人，美好到失真。

“坤，你怎么了？”

蔡徐坤想回答他，却突然觉得好累，累到张不开嘴巴。

他好像病了，却连求救的力气都没有。


	26. Chapter 26

绿灯亮起，公交站牌随着车子的启动被落在眼梢，一张映着新面孔的广告幕布被拉上橱窗，一闪而过。

车子已经走远，而窗口仍伫立在那儿，如同千千万万块手机屏幕或是电视荧幕，任凭不同的脸走马灯般的掠过——没有什么是一成不变，不可替代的。

又思及吴亦凡对自己的态度，蔡徐坤不由得更加感到心灰意冷。

助理轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀，想要确认他是否一切如常："...身体不舒服么？要不要去医院？"

蔡徐坤回过神，将视线默默地收回来，轻不可闻地答："没所谓了。"

他的身体好的很，只是冷意郁结在胸口，一时有些难以呼吸罢了。

经纪人那边已经在着手处理公关的事，助理在一旁出谋划策，说到如何向上面汇报，经纪人冷笑一声："汇报什么？你以为他走丢的事是谁通知我的？"

蔡徐坤不由得心念一动，紧张的情绪甚至要爬上脸，想问是谁，想想觉得答案显而易见，又想问那人是怎么讲的，却怕答案伤人，自己承受不来。

还是可悲地，对他满是牵挂。

只好告诫自己，这不过是吴亦凡最后的仁慈，他本不必抱有幻想。

用痛意按捺期待与激动，反倒有种如释重负的错觉。

车子开上快速路，并行的车辆逐渐变少，蔡徐坤摇下车窗，将手伸向窗外——夜风莽撞地冲向他的掌心，如同一份没有防备，无比坦诚的感情，干爽舒适的触觉令人不禁心生留恋，可风却有着自己的意志，它那样炙热地与掌心相贴过，却又无情地从指尖溜走，待你五指收拢，只抓住一把虚无。

蔡徐坤侧身将经纪人与助理繁密的对话抛诸脑后，抱臂抵着窗框，侧脸压着手背，风拂过他的面颊与发梢，吹歪了刘海，露出一半平滑的额头，他垂着眸，睫上粘着温暖的水汽，眼前橙黄的路灯逐渐变成一片片六边形的光点，密若蜂巢。

他硬生生将泪憋了回去，没什么好痛苦的，还有无数的漫漫长夜在等着他熬，熬过去了，自然就不会痛了。

回到家，关上房门的瞬间，仿佛虚脱般地倒向沙发，也许是因为太过疲惫，或者是连续很久都不曾好好睡过，还未来得及分辨窗外的白光是灯还是月，便已支撑不住昏睡过去。

那光沿着意识，一直照进梦里，化成一轮半圆的月，挂在星河间。

星月之下是广袤的平原，蜿蜒的公路如一条玉带盘在林间，风灌满了衣袖，在身后拉扯着他，不远处，一人沐在月下，伫立着的身姿宛若玉树临风，潇潇肃肃。

那人尽管面容模糊，笑意却溢满了梦境，他加速奔跑，想要靠近，却不知怎么回事，一直在原地踏步。

你为什么在这里？

他忍不住大喊，却发现自己发不出任何声音。

"大概...是因为想你了。"那人如是说。

蔡徐坤停下来，隔着星月与苍原，与那人遥遥相望。他想了想，默默地问：可以再说几遍给我听么？

"想你，我说，我想你了。"那人不厌其烦地重复着，"思念你，想念你，想要见你。"

那人的声音越来越大，直到一声惊雷劈下，滂沱的大雨从天而降，在晴朗的夜空之上蒙了一层厚重的灰雾。

雨声淹没了一切，可他仍能看到那人的嘴在一张一合地说着：大概，是因为想你了。

他伸出手，掌心向上，指尖的皮肤已经被雨泡到苍白起皱。

他在等一个人来牵他，可这个人不会来，哪怕他跪在雨里，几乎快要死掉了，也不会来。

那个人离他很远，远到被迷雾吞噬了影子。

可自己依旧站在原地，因为被雨淋了太久，而难以迈动步伐。

所以，如果你不愿意来牵我，至少可以再等一等我。

那么，结果，会不会不一样？


	27. Chapter 27

山呼海啸般的欢呼与掌声，令舞台如同毒品似的引人沉醉，难以割舍，蔡徐坤甚至很多次，在下台后依然还会有仍在表演的幻觉——像是把灵魂一部分幻觉留在了台上，因而台下的自己，变得恍恍惚惚，不再完整。

反复的戒烟行动终于宣告破产，那些需要自处的夜晚甚至要通过酒精才能勉强度过。他不会承认需要被麻醉的理由是情伤，他将一切归结于简单的失败，败在了不懂人心，败在了痴心妄想。至于白天，他反而表现得越来越好，关于过去的那些回忆，时间美化掉他的不可理喻，也抹平了吴亦凡的冷漠决绝，他们甚至可以在脑海中逐渐泛黄的画面里相视而立，握手言和。

如果能再见到他，或许还能平静地问好致意。并不算什么大事，还该要看他身边换过一面又一面的靓丽容颜，甚至看到那个真正陪他度过一生的人出现，与他百年好合，早生贵子。

“最近很流行樱花粉色，要试试么?"公司新来的化妆师将五颜六色的眼影盘送至蔡徐坤眼前，想知道他的意见。

“随你，都好。”这种无关紧要的事，他渐渐没了什么想法。

于是眼尾被刷上一层粉色，像是偷偷哭完后没来得及擦干净的一点委屈，和珊瑚色的唇釉相得益彰，也许皱皱眉头也会惹人心疼，可蔡徐坤看到成品，却只觉得有些轻浮。

他没有找化妆师的麻烦，自己出现在这里只是陪衬，今天是师弟团的一巡首场，还都是刚出道的小孩子，公司担心上座率，打包了两首他的歌进去。他很讨厌这样近似于挂羊头卖狗肉的操作，只是“今非昔比”，专辑宣传期的空档多少给了别人“可趁之机”，圈子便是这样，有些特权真的只会属于站在最顶尖的那个人，哪怕只有一步之遥，也不能拥有同样任性的权利。

第二首歌是首抒情歌曲，尽管是师弟团的场，但能跟着他唱的人仍不在少数，甚至唱完之后全场还异口同声地喊起了他的名字。蔡徐坤清清嗓子，他与师弟团的成员们没什么交情，却也要讲几句场面话，说梦想，说汗水，说那些千篇一律，却令人喜爱的故事。

至于背后谁又同谁勾心斗角，谁被内推了资源，谁是高层的空降兵，恐怕没什么人会关心。

“我也曾经在组合里活动过，我知道有多辛苦。”这话他说得无比真诚。

“所以，请多多支持他们，一直陪伴他们。”下一句，则虚假到令人羞愧。

他不知道座位上有多少人是自己的粉丝，不敢大度地说喜欢别人也无所谓，那些在演唱会结束后经久不停的尖叫和掌声，也许就意味着一个曾经说着会永远爱他的人，在瞬间将他抛弃。

传统教育我们要心胸宽广，豁达大度，但现实与竞争不允许。

蔡徐坤坐在待机室里，他仍不可以离开，还有一些物料的录制需要他出镜。待机室外一阵嘈杂，大概是摄像和编导们簇拥着师弟团要来和他问好。蔡徐坤望着镜子里的自己，眼角的粉色已经和珠贝母色的高光混在了一起，脏兮兮的难掩眼中的疲惫。他闭上眼睛，听着越来越近的脚步声，知道留给自己调整的时间已经不多。

敲门声响起，助理将门打开，他下意识站起来，淡淡的笑意已经挂在脸上，后辈们鱼贯而入和他鞠躬问好，他也谦虚地微微躬下身，一个接着一个握手，编导在旁边适时地问：”坤坤能叫出师弟们的名字么？“

“当然啊，怎么会叫不出。”他毕竟在来的路上，有花心思确认过。

七八个人都准确无误的对上号，队长代表说了几句，剩下几个孩子脸上都写满了跃跃欲试，毕竟都想要些节目分量，也想在他眼前混个脸熟。

“前辈，我从你的第一张专辑就开始关注你了，你的舞台风格我真的特别喜欢。”队长话音刚落，一个长相精致出挑的男孩就将话题接了过来，他眼睛圆圆的，巴掌大的脸，染成金色的头发被梳至脑后，和刚出道的蔡徐坤倒有几分相似。

“哈哈，这点是真的，他真的是你的铁粉。”成员们和他一唱一和，气氛其乐融融好不热闹。

“多谢多谢，我刚刚有看你的solo，很不错。”

“啊，真的么？”男孩双手捂胸口，一副受宠若惊的模样，“那前辈我能再和你握下手么？”

蔡徐坤主动伸出去手，男孩炙热的掌心包住他冰凉的手指，眼睛里的热情与渴望令人羡慕。

心里有个声音在提醒自己：他是在将你当做榜样呢。

只是自己这样的榜样，不要也罢。

他们在沙发上坐下，机器还在拍着，门外突然有人走进来，在导演耳边用不高不低的声音说了句“吴总来了”。

所有人都是一副了然的模样，刚刚同蔡徐坤握手的男孩站起身，和那人一同离开房间。

蔡徐坤很想继续保持住淡然的微笑，而他也必须这样做。这里多少人对他和吴亦凡曾经的关系心知肚明，他的面具哪怕只破了一角，都会被人们津津乐道，当做茶余饭后的笑谈。

又或者他已经成了笑柄，不论怎么样都无所谓。

"前辈？你脸色看上去不大好。"

“有么？”他有努力在笑，希望看上去不会有什么不同。

录制很快收尾，一群人连带着热闹一阵风似的卷去，过了一会，助理拿了水果便当，问他要先吃什么。

“...吴总来了？”他不太知道自己出于什么目的问出这句话。

“嗯？哦。来了，人在VIP待机室。”

“嗯。"

他瞧着镜子里的自己，眼妆花了一点，模样尚可。

有那么一刹那，真的想冲到那人房门口，登堂入室，将不知哪里冒出来的师弟扔出去。

只是虽有不甘，理智还在——没有资格捉奸，没有底气争宠，更何况，凭什么？

然而最终还是借口去卫生间，站在了VIP待机室的门口。他知道自己不会去敲门，只是来看一眼。

“前辈？”黄发男孩提着两个袋子从走廊另一头走过来，试探地问：“是...有事来找吴总？”

“......”蔡徐坤有些惊慌，甚至忘了要答什么。

房门被从内打开，熟悉的身形在地上投下修长的影子，蔡徐坤没有抬头，听到吴亦凡问：“你在这里做什么？”

小男孩接过话：“是啊，看到前辈在这里徘徊好久了。”

蔡徐坤抬眼瞟他一眼，男孩扬起下巴，似乎在向他挑衅。

血液上涌，头脑一热，不过是一瞬间的事。他在自己还没反应过来的时候，已经将手抵在吴亦凡胸前，用力一推，不顾男孩错愕的眼神，在他面前狠狠甩上了门。

房间里只剩下他们两个人，而吴亦凡依然好整以暇地望着他，仿佛在等待他的后续表演。

蔡徐坤瞬间不觉得自己有什么事情是做不出来的。

他扯着吴亦凡的领子，趁对方还未反应过来，孤注一掷地将唇贴了上去。只是还未来得及做什么，已经被吴亦凡偏脸躲开。

吴亦凡并未推开他，只是以极近的距离凝视着他，似乎在确认什么。

蔡徐坤垂眼盯着他饱满的唇，又将视线缓缓上移，对上他探查的眼神，让眼眶盈了些水汽，呼吸逐渐变得急促——他深谙如何令对方动情。

他的第二次索吻变得顺理成章，吴亦凡没有拒绝，甚至回应地有点迫不及待，他逐渐反客为主，双手也开始在蔡徐坤腰肢附近游移。

他们进行地那样合拍，就连交融的喘息声都仿佛是无比和谐的乐章，只是意识飘荡在肉体之外，两个人都显得有些心不在焉。

蔡徐坤不知道自己怎么了，这样的拥抱是他渴望已久的，却很难用心满意足来形容。

吴亦凡的眼神依然难掩疑虑，他卡住蔡徐坤的脖子，逼他抬起下巴，问：“所以，这算是回心转意？”

“......”

蔡徐坤没有回答，他不知该如何回答。他只是翻身跨坐于上，再次将自己奉献。

回心转意？他不记得自己几时有变心过。

而吴亦凡却又会错了意，他叹了口气，几乎是轻不可闻：

“或者，我是不是该问，你有心么？”


	28. Chapter 28

这一年的冬天还未来得及同秋末交接，初雪已洋洋洒洒地飘下来，路灯下雪花旋绕着灯柱，落在地面上，形成一层温暖的鸭绒，被来人匆忙的脚步催促着扬起，又懒懒地坠下，躺在新鲜的脚印里，沉沉睡去。

紧密的脚步在临近目的地之时，变得愈加踌躇。这条前往舞室的路，王子异早已了然于胸，只是他今天晚上前来的目的有些特殊，不是为了考察，也不是为了练习，而是为了来见许久未曾会面的老友。

他提着一袋酒，冒着风雪前来，心中难免恍惚。

上一次见蔡徐坤是什么时候？大概是一年前，或是更久？原本就甚少触及的那根线，在不知何时更是毫无征兆地断了，从此便再无后续。那些一同流血流汗，苦熬梦想的日子，距今不过短短三五年，物是人非的既视感却意外地强烈。

尽管许久未见，但他从未怀疑过蔡徐坤的严格自律，能在深夜约他出来喝酒，一定是有意外或是特别的事发生。他不是那种在朋友富贵时会去努力攀附的人，却一定会在对方有需要的时候雪中送炭。

他拍掉肩上的雪，在门口站了一会，渡去一身寒气才推门进去，室内没有开空调，正对门的一间舞蹈教室亮着灯。

王子异轻手轻脚地走到教室门口，蔡徐坤穿着一件巨大的白色羽绒服，背对他坐在地上，双隔的落地窗被推开一半，雪还在下着，零星飘进屋内，还未落地便已融化。

“天冷。”王子异走上前，将窗户关上，看到蔡徐坤冻得有些发红的鼻尖，没急着递上酒，而是将自己口袋里半温的暖宝宝塞给了他。

他也没什么能够取暖的东西，只好将仅有的给他。

蔡徐坤接过来，若有所思地在掌心把玩，半晌，缓慢地吐出两个字：“谢谢。”

王子异打开空调，从cd架上选了张温吞的爵士乐，蔡徐坤已经自顾自地打开一罐酒，仰头灌下。

“不要喝的太猛。”王子异知道蔡徐坤不是放纵的人，但看他喝的这样急，忍不住提醒。

蔡徐坤很快将那一罐喝到见底，喃喃道：“好久没有喝酒了，不知道喝不喝得醉。”

“你该不会是叫我来看你耍酒疯吧。”

“怎么会那么快就喝醉了。”蔡徐坤微微一笑，他打开一罐递给王子异：“来，我记得你酒量不怎么样啊，现在能喝多少啊？”

“你还记得。”王子异接过酒杯，撇撇嘴：“老样子，两罐倒。”

蔡徐坤眯起眼望着他：“所以，当年攒局不叫你去，其实是因为你不能喝酒。”

“我......”王子异一时不知该如何作答。

“傻子。”蔡徐坤轻笑一声，移开视线：“不然还能因为什么啊？”

他仿佛在说服自己，又仿佛是真的已经相信了。

歌放了一首接一首，酒喝了一杯又一杯，王子异早已越过了保持清醒的那条线，迷迷糊糊地听蔡徐坤讲过往，讲音乐，讲这些年的他自己。

没有那些铺天盖地的漂亮数据和媒体通稿，也没有那些家喻户晓的品牌代言与热搜头条，他只讲自己爱上了一个人，爱的有多么痛苦，又有多么迷茫。

他说，子异，我知道我不是什么好人...我讨厌察言观色，讨厌委曲求全，讨厌一切需要把别人的感受放在第一位的事。但他不想让我做的，我可以不做，他不喜欢我见你，我可以不见...可是，我不知道这件事的尽头在哪里。

“这样...还算是爱么？”王子异迷迷糊糊地问。

“...算吧，我觉得算。”蔡徐坤一意孤行地肯定，他醉红的脸颊像只熟透的桃子，委委屈屈地鼓起来：“可是，我也很怕。”

“怕什么？”

“我怕，如果有一天，他连我仅剩的一样东西也要拿走，那我真的不知道该怎么办。”蔡徐坤抬头望向窗外，眼神戚然：“你见识过的，我一点办法都没有。

“你知道么？我甚至想过，什么音乐，要不然放弃算了...可是，我做不到。

“它是我用什么换来的，我一直都记着。”

王子异没再插话，他静静地听蔡徐坤讲和吴亦凡的初次相遇，讲那份屈辱的卖身契，讲那只酒店窗台上被淋得半死不活的鸟。

“我当时想，我和这只鸟不一样，我要活下去。那份合同也许就是最后的一场暴雨，挨过去了，我就能站起来。”

他的下一句话，轻的像一声叹息。

他说：子异，你没有淋过雨，你不知道，淋雨有多痛。

最后一首歌结束，音乐戛然而止，窗外的雪也渐渐停了，整个世界突然静的令人害怕。

蔡徐坤也仿佛突然清醒了一般，没有再继续讲下去。

王子异抿唇，半晌，摇头道：“不值得。”

“不值得么？这我倒不觉得。”蔡徐坤笑笑，“我啊，只是有一点委屈。”

“怎么讲？”

“他今天问我有没有心，这话让我有点委屈。”他故作轻松地坐起身，盯着窗外傻傻地笑：“你说，他怎么会觉得我没有真心呢？”

”......“

“以前那么多不堪的事，想要在一起，就必须要忘掉...我已经很努力在忘掉了，可是，他怎么还是觉得我没有真心呢？”

王子异不知道该如何回答，作为一个局外人，哪怕看的再清楚明白，也无权置喙。

他默默抽出一张纸巾，想递给蔡徐坤，可他摇摇头，表示不需要。

他没有哭，语气却难掩酸楚：

“我哪有那么无可救药。

“他为什么就不能再等一等我？”


	29. Chapter 29

凌晨两点半，江边公寓的地下车库里，吴亦凡已经独自在车里坐了一个小时，他不是优柔寡断的人，已经打定主意不会上去，只是暂时不想离开。

他想不明白今晚蔡徐坤的所作所为，反常地投怀送抱，又一言不发的抽身离去，眼中还是那份熟悉的空白，却又添了他看不懂的东西。他一直自认为已经足够了解蔡徐坤，在今晚却再次有了曾经面对千尺潭水的疑惑。

他们经历了久违的肌肤之亲，却没来得及体会丝毫事后的温存。蔡徐坤从恍惚地情事中挣脱出来，好像难以置信居然发生了这样的事，匆忙地套上衣服，慌张狼狈地夺路而逃，吴亦凡甚至有种错觉，仿佛被上的是他自己。

但仔细想想，就算两个人在一起之后，他的小情人确实一直如此，会偶尔做出些让人看不懂，有点神经质的事情。他一直认为这是偶尔的小脾气，此时又有了另一种推测：也许和起初一样，是长期压抑的爆发。

他反复思考着这些事，时间过了许久也未意识到，直至看到蔡徐坤被王子异从车上架下来，他才不自知地皱起了眉。

蔡徐坤脚步虚浮，王子异强些，虽然看着迷糊，但还是搀着朋友向电梯间的方向走，慢慢吞吞，摇摇晃晃。吴亦凡觉得两个人实在胡闹，他想了想，打开了车门。

从王子异手里截下蔡徐坤不是什么难事，对方没有多说什么便放手了。

王子异虽然很愿意为朋友两肋插刀，却也明白感情的事，需要的只是建议，而非干涉。

醉酒的蔡徐坤并不会闹腾，他安安静静地靠着吴亦凡的肩膀，双眼紧闭，将自己交给对方引领，亦步亦趋地跟着前进，哪怕被放在床上脱掉衣服，也只是小声哼唧了一声，象征性地拒绝了一下，便乖乖放任对方动作，整个换睡衣的过程都无比顺畅。

吴亦凡越发觉得自己半路杀出来，是个无比正确的决定。

将一切安顿妥当，坐在床边，打量着已然入睡的蔡徐坤。

仔细观察，他的容貌和从前似乎有了一点变化，五官长开了些，脸颊上那一颗小痣让整张面容都沾惹了风情，饱满的唇依然会在面无表情的时候嘟起来，显得天真又无辜，在睡着的时候也会微微蹙着眉，所以又平添了一份委屈。

吴亦凡不得不承认，仍旧是他最喜欢的模样。

他忍不住轻抚男孩的侧脸，指尖顺着柔软耳垂与下颚滑下，最后落在脖颈上。蔡徐坤像只猫一样在他掌心蹭了蹭，被子下的身体缩成一团。

吴亦凡俯下身，单手托起蔡徐坤的下巴，对着他微张的唇吻下，在安静的夜晚加入唇齿相依的粘腻旋律，短暂缠绵，随后是久久的沉默。

他坐直上身，俯视着曾经的爱人，时间不知道他在想些什么，只得自顾自地走着。

吴亦凡自己都不太清楚，思绪走马灯似的从脑内掠过，有雨，有风，有花，有酒，水滴从番茄上落下，他的小情人坐在橱柜上，叮嘱他牛排要多刷酱料。

窗外闪电劈下，雷雨声大作，记忆不禁恍惚，车窗外是被雨水刷的鲜红的梧桐树林，他说：你不是喜欢梧桐么，下去看看。

小情人咬着下唇摇头，眼眶微红仿佛要滴下泪来，可他却还是冷冰冰地说：下车。

怎么会不后悔，又怎么会只是因为背叛而恼怒，明明是在心痛。

一直以来，爱闹别扭的并非只有蔡徐坤一人，他自己也没有多么爽快直接，光明磊落。

但能怎么办，明明知道不合适，却还是欲罢不能。

前一段时间家中改朝换代，他分身乏术，又怕有后顾之忧，便索性断了两个人的关系，分手是自己提出的，却也是基于蔡徐坤的行为给出的反馈。本以为蔡徐坤在没了他的日子会过的自由痛快些，却难得见识到他落魄的一面——叫自己如何好过？

还是放不下。

对于蔡徐坤的感情有些复杂，如同两个人的羁绊，并非三言两语能说清，有爱，有愧，觉得失败，也感到无奈。

他握住蔡徐坤的手，拇指在他掌心轻轻地揉捏，看他的脸沐浴在温暖的灯光下，进入熟睡后的神情变得安稳又乖巧，凸显出此刻出奇的安静美好。吴亦凡想，如果能够斩断过往的纷扰与未来的担忧，永久停留在此刻，也不失为一件好事。

只可惜现实没有定格，再过一段时间天就要亮了，蔡徐坤醒来之后看到自己，只怕又是一段不快的交锋：尴尬，沉默，逃避，抑或冷漠，都不是吴亦凡想要面对的。

他拿起蔡徐坤换下的衣服，准备将一切收拾妥当就离开。洗衣篮在换衣间内，明亮的声控灯亮起后，房间内部和自己离开时并未有太大差别，专门存放西装的那一排柜子虚掩着，露出一截灰色的毛毯拖在地上。

吴亦凡放下衣服，拉开衣柜门，西装依然被整齐的挂在衣架上，只不过从正中间被堆置两边，留出一小片空间，上面铺着一张毛毯，散落了几件软垫，仿佛被改造成了一只纱橱。

吴亦凡心念一动，脑海中瞬间闪过一丝不现实的推测：这也许是蔡徐坤为他自己开辟的一方小天地。

自己的衣物，密闭的空间，他藏在这里做什么？吴亦凡想不通。

难道是依然对自己心有眷恋？

他真的有心么？

吴亦凡回想过往，蔡徐坤虽然从未对他表达心意，但确实也不曾显露过厌恶。

他会偶尔在床笫间热情的回应，也会在久违时不顾一切地向自己奔来，拘谨地道谢，小心的交谈，这可能是一种谨慎的应对，也有可能是一种笨拙的努力。

吴亦凡不是不愿意相信这一种可能，他只是不敢。习惯了冷静地计较得失，衡量损利，没有证据的事，他怎么敢随便相信。

他终于要承认，蔡徐坤是个难懂，也很难搞定的小朋友，他想法很多，敏感又压抑，不好走近却又引人入胜。如同这衣橱，天大的心事藏在这一方狭小空间，不留心的话不知道几时才能发现。

吴亦凡探身进去，衣橱内显得有些逼仄，里面有他常用的衣物熏香的味道，浓郁但不刺激。也许这就是证据，证明他们断断续续，暗不可寻的恋爱轨迹。

他们可能真的彼此相爱过，只是来处不同，归处也不同。

吴亦凡轻轻叹了口气，他不是什么处于青春期的毛头小子，会为了一点点发现欣喜若狂，头脑发热，他知道蔡徐坤有心病，否则好端端的为什么要把心意藏起来？至于自己是不是解药，恐怕如今的结局已经证明。

他将衣橱内的一切恢复原状，给助理挂了电话，嘱咐她送一份早餐过来。

他的口气没有很沉重，反倒透着一丝轻快：好歹心里有了底，小朋友并不是不爱他，需要的只是一点点成长。

他会等，等到他想明白了，再去牵他。


	30. Chapter 30

蔡徐坤醒来的很早，天还未亮，房间灰蒙蒙的色调近似年代久远的默片，在视网膜上投下一层模糊的噪点。

原以为宿醉的感觉会很难受，但他这一觉意外睡的非常安稳。

他不记得自己是怎么回来的，但推测一番，无外乎是一同喝酒的老友大发慈悲。只是，身上穿着干净的睡衣，窗帘拉着一半留着一半，墙上恒温器的显示屏上是正好的二十八度...

这些小习惯，王子异应该是不知道的。

只有那个曾经同他耳鬓厮磨的人才知道。

他起身下床走进换衣间，里面陈设如旧，几乎和之前没有任何不同，除了洗衣篮里多了自己昨夜换下的衣服。

难不成是他醉到失去神志，却依然记得体面收拾自己？

蔡徐坤暗自苦笑，他偶像包袱未免也太重了。

楼下隐约响起开门声，表柜里吴亦凡的一排腕表都显示时间尚早，还不是保洁阿姨来的时候。蔡徐坤拿了件外袍披上，将卧室门打开一条缝，正好能看到楼下的动静。

客厅里亮着一盏夜灯，男人高大修长的身影在玄关地面投下朦胧的影子，他提着一只印着卡通图案，可爱到有点滑稽的保温袋，摇了摇头，似乎在甩掉头发上的水。

蔡徐坤向窗外飘了一眼，空中正洋洋洒洒地飘着灰色的雪片。

吴亦凡将保温袋放在餐桌上，脱掉外套在沙发上坐下，食指和中指并拢，揉了揉眉心，向后仰躺在靠背上，闭着眼长舒了一口气。

十分疲惫的样子。

蔡徐坤莫名有些自责，他想到吴亦凡同他说过的那句：和你在一起，很累。

看来昨晚又给人家添麻烦了。

蔡徐坤心中涌上一丝奇怪的酸楚，有点自责，又有点委屈。

他也曾想过是不是自己错了，但却会立即否定：他已经把能做的都做了，还能怎么样呢？

但此时看着在楼下闭目养神的吴亦凡，却突然意识到，他和自己的不同。

吴亦凡好像从来没有考虑过类似于能不能做到的问题，他一直都在尽力把最好的给自己。

可能真的不能怪他不愿意等，而是要怪自己，跑得太慢。

蔡徐坤缓缓踱步到窗边，温暖的指尖在玻璃上留下雾白的印子，窗外的雪越下越大，仿佛老电视故障的雪花屏，铺满天地，他突然有些后悔，为什么自己就不能像这场雪似的，痛快勇敢地下一回？他的坚定和果断，似乎在感情里消失无踪，留下的只有纠结犹豫，和无尽的折磨。

可惜一切都结束了，他连吴亦凡最后施舍的这点关心，都没勇气落落大方地接受。

他站在窗边想了很久，直到楼下响起关门声，他心里的某一扇门，似乎也一同被关上了。

他走下楼，曾经有些厌恶、不愿接受的好意，依然安安稳稳的放在老地方，保温袋上胖胖圆圆的卡通猫咪，正静静地望着他，笑容可爱温暖。

蔡徐坤坐下打开袋子，早餐内容很丰富，分层放着白粥，糕点，三明治，鲜榨橙汁...

他插了吸管吸一口果汁，新鲜酸甜的味道瞬间盈满口腔，舌根都在微微颤栗，他眨眨眼，才将鼻尖一点酸楚压下。

一层一层的拆开，将食物布满餐桌，每一样都尝，几近狼吞虎咽。

起初，眼泪还能被混着囫囵下肚，渐渐的，他便不怎么吃得下，模糊的视线与压抑的哽咽，配着那盏孤独燃烧的夜灯，将房间填得满满的。

也许他的偶像包袱真的太重了，哪怕在独自一人的房间，依然不能允许自己失态。

只是，忍耐，真的太难熬。

天要亮了。

***

车窗外，光秃枝桠的残影连成一块幕布，上演着晦涩难懂的悲欢离合，远处的海面荡着孤寂的冷蓝，和灰白的云层逐渐融作一色——阴天，怕是又要下雨。

冬季是小岛的淡季，观光巴士的上座率惨淡，只有最后一排坐着个带墨镜的年轻人，将自己用厚厚的羽绒服裹成一团，肩上挂着只相机，望着窗外若有所思。

终点站是岛上著名的鸟栖湿地公园，只是入秋候鸟早已迁徙，他怕是等不到群鸟过空的盛景。

蔡徐坤还是蹦蹦跳跳地下了车，冬天来这里度假，任谁看都是傻子行为，但他却意外地享受这种人烟稀少，死气沉沉的氛围——对比之下，自己仿佛活泼了不少。

公园里别说人，连动物都见不到几个，他沿着森林间的小道奔跑，跑累了便走几步，听着鞋底踩着木头栈道的踢踏声，享受着难得任性的不告而别，头顶风擦树叶，空灵辽阔，许多困扰他良久的问题，似乎都慢慢有了答案。

媒体问，为什么他写的歌内容总是求而不得？他想是因为自己从来没做好去得到的准备。

怕亏欠，怕失去，瞻前顾后，顾虑甚多。

要学着摈弃掉犹豫和纠结，坦坦荡荡去努力一次，哪怕结果仍是有缘无份，但问心无愧。

该要认真的对那人说一句，爱你。

蔡徐坤的脚步突然变得缓慢，这两个字，仍让他觉得有些沉重和羞涩。

表白这种事，对一群人他早已得心应手，对一个人...

咬咬牙，应该能做到吧。

做了一番心理建设，心中又轻快了些。

只是倒霉极了，在晚上回去的路上，又遭遇了一场突如其来的冬雨。

观光巴士还未发车，他只好躲在巴士站内，好在冬天穿的厚，不会像上次来时被淋成落汤鸡。

又想起两人第一次见面的时候，如果当时吴亦凡不曾停下车来，结局又会是什么样呢？放弃梦想，回到家乡开个小店，背负着巨额债务，从此草草一生...

自然也没有机会见到他。

蔡徐坤想了想，尽管几多波折，但还是要感谢他停下了车。毕竟人在绝境的时候，面对唯一的生路，没办法摘去不想要的，只留下想要的。接下来种种，便很难说清孰是孰非，只是羁绊渐多，反倒再也撂不开了。

算是孽缘么？实话说，他并不想戒。

亮着红灯的巴士穿破夜色前来，空旷的马路上，跟在巴士后面还有一辆车。

有些眼熟，但不敢认。

巴士已经停在他面前，他却只盯着后面那辆车出神。司机用英语催促他：雨越下越大了，快上来吧。

蔡徐坤摇摇头，他只盼雨能更大些，能让他确定这辆车，是否能与记忆中那一辆重叠。

巴士已经开走，他向前一步，雨水斜斜地打在脸上，他狼狈地擦去，想要看清打开车门下来的人。

这本是一个需要他奔跑追赶的故事，而此刻，他反倒摇身一变，成了终点。

雨夜，星月躲在乌云后，路口的灯光弱的可怕，男人一身黑衣，撑着一把黑伞，穿过层层雨幕，冷硬的气息扑面而来。

这的确不十分浪漫，可蔡徐坤的眼前却出现了幻觉，远远便瞧到了那人的目光，灿若星河，渺若远山，平白惹人心动。

他走近些便不再前行，站在马路对面，遥遥望过来，仿佛在等待着一场久候的相逢。

的确等了太久，零点一过，便是第四年。

所幸，仍是等到了。

没有那些诗词画本里写过的金风玉露，心有灵犀，反倒是格外朴实无华。

似是故人来，无关风与月。

END

新年快乐❤️


End file.
